Once in a Blue Moon There's Someone like You
by Eclipse.of.the.Heart1
Summary: She's just a normal girl, that's what most humans think. Many believe she isn't human...but what she really is not even she knows. But when a certain depressed, mello dramatic werewolf imprints on her, there's bound to be a story. JacobXOC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Volterra, Italy

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Love Story) 01

A group of eager teens and children danced and laughed through the streets of Italy. One girl moved silently and gracefully among them. Her steps were guarded and careful as she studied the city before her; carefully taking note of everyone and everything. She studied the so called tour guide that led the group of around 20 through the streets, explaining the buildings and sites.

There was no doubt in the girl's mind as she glided along, this so called field trip was one many if not all of the orphans would not return from. She saw the way certain people eyed them. Unlike her naive companions she was ready, ready to make her move if the need arose, which it most likely would.

They were herded into a large building. She saw the red eyes of the receptionist. So her theory had been correct. She watched carefully as they were taken into a large room. She allowed herself to glance about looking for a possible exit, there were none. Just as she knew there would be none.

Volterra, Italy. Such a beautiful and peaceful place at first glance but the girl could feel the dark presence. Not exactly what you would call evil, not in any way, but it was powerful. The girl knew that fighting would be futile, she was strong but this whole city was full of 'people' who would kill her the first chance they got and that could pose a problem. Not that she thought she would be killed. Oh, no she was very confident that if she had to, escaping would be quite easy. Escaping without revealing who she really was, that was the problem. The girl had worked hard to erase herself. Make herself invisible. Untouchable. And she wasn't about to let some cult of killers reveal her secrets.

Perhaps there was another way she could go about this. The girl thought for a moment. She allowed a sadistic smile spread across her lips for a second. Yes, that plan would do nicely. Her eyes flashed when the screams began. Time to play.

The girl's eyes scanned the crowd, easily spotting the killers. She maneuvered easily through the panicking mass. She watched as a large vampire turned from his victim to stare at you. His lips were stained red and his blood red eyes glinted in the flickering light. He moved forward stalking closer and closer. The girl kept her excitement to herself. It had been a long time since she had hunted, and the approaching predator brought back memories. She moved in perfect sync with him, making her way backward. Her every movement meant to attract the creature slowly drawing closer, and it did.

She almost had him, just a little closer. The large vampire was only a few feet away. The girl quickly created a fake, but convincing, look of fear to grace her delicate features. This proved to provoke the monster even more. He reached out with one hand and grasped the girl shoulder, and then she acted. The painfully perfect being let out an ear piercing howl. Humans around the room fell to their knees, clutching their ears. While the other hunters turned from their prey to see what happened. The creature was stumbling backward clutching at his arm desperately as he tried to put out the flames that were currently advancing up his body. A couple of others went to put him out while another, a tall boy with dark, wavy hair that stopped at the middle of his neck. He watched the girl curiously as she stood there. She was calm and collected as she watched them her eyes carefully mapping their every move. This interested him. It was obvious to the boy that she was no stranger to their kind. He wondered who she was. The girl and the boy turned when they heard a deadly snarl erupt from the throat of the victim of the girl's wrath. He ran at her too fast to see. She didn't move, waiting. The creature was stopped abruptly on its rampage as the boy who had been observing the girl before clamped a hand on his arm.

"What the?! Let me go Demetri, I'm gonna kill her!" The man snarled struggling against Demetri's iron grip.

"Now, calm down Felix, and think. She just set you on fire without a lighter. Don't you think Lord Aro would be interested in that?" Demetri purred coolly. He didn't know why he was protecting the girl. Maybe it was the look in her eyes, no fear, something very rare for a human. Instead her eyes were piercing and deep. She was someone to be reckoned with that was for sure.

"Fine, let's bring her to Lord Aro," cooed one girl with long dark looks and dangerous looking eyes. Demetri walked calmly up to the girl his steps were suspicious and cautious. He eyed her carefully. His eyes met hers and she stared at him. Demetri offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment before lightly laying her hand in his. There was no point in making a scene; her plan was going well so far.

Aro sat silently on his chair in his office, reading a book he had read a thousand times. He wasn't really listening to the screams echoing through the halls. He had fed the other day and wasn't currently hungry. His attention was suddenly drawn from his book when he heard the howl the erupted, drowning out all the human screams.

He stared at the door to his office and set his book down on the desk in front of him. It was some 4 or 5 minutes before Felix came storming in. His left arm and his upper torso, Aro noticed, was covered in dark burns. He was muttering something about a stupid human girl while he sat down on the couch near the desk. Aro was about to ask about this girl when she walked in, her arm wrapped daintily around Demetri's.

Her dark brown hair was cut at about her shoulder with light brown and blonde tips and streaks. Her thin form and average curves were covered in a pair of light stone washed jeans and a black hoodie with a fur trimmed hood. Demetri released her arm and placed a light kiss on her hand before retreating to his spot next to Aro's chair. Aro found this interesting; it was obvious Demetri was trying to stay on this girl's good side.

Jane had glided in after Demetri and the girl and was currently sitting next to Felix. A minute later Alec entered the room with Caius and Marcus

"Now, does anyone want to tell me what's happened?" asked Aro, "Felix?" Felix got up from his spot and walked over to Aro, wincing as Aro took his burned hand in his. The girl watched as Aro easily read Felix's memories of the event that had just transpired in the other room. Her smoky blue eyes glistened slightly. So they had powers, interesting. Aro sighed lightly. "That was somewhat helpful, but did anyone actually see what happened?" He asked staring at Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Demetri stared into the girl's eyes. She gazed at him for a moment before breaking his gaze to look about the room and slip her hands into her jacket's pockets. Demetri gulped softly and stepped forward.

"I did."

Demetri stepped up to Aro watching the girl's reaction carefully, there was none. He held out his hand which Aro took in his and Demetri remembered what he had seen before, what no one else had seen.

Flash Back

_Demetri had just finished off another human, his thirst had long been filled but he enjoyed killing the humans. To him it was fun. He saw another human girl, quite a pretty, but was disappointed to see that Felix was hunting her. Demetri was about to turn and look for more prey when he saw the girl's hand curl around her back. She flexed her fingers lightly. Demetri noticed how strange this was and turned back to watch._

That when he noticed. At first glance her posture was that of a frightened human. But now that Demetri looked closer he saw the way her muscles were tensed. How her movements were like that of a black widow, slowly drawing in her prey. Demetri watched entranced by the way she drew Felix closer and closer without him even knowing it. It occurred to him that perhaps he should warn Felix but he was so engrossed in watching her that the thought was easily ignored.

And then she struck. Felix had moved to grab her arm. Demetri saw her eyes change, smoky blue to blood red. her pupils outlined by a bright orange rim that seemed to glow. Felix never saw what happened. Her eyes flashed as the index finger ghosted across the side of Felix's arm. Sparks and then flames began to flow off her finger and engulf Felix. But just as soon as Demetri had seen it her hand was back behind her back and she was taking hesitant steps backward and Felix screamed.

End Flashback

"Hmmm... Now that's quite interesting. Yes, that's VERY interesting," Hummed Aro looking at the human girl his red eyes glowing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Volturi

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 02

Recap

_Flash Back_

Her eyes flashed as the index finger ghosted across the side of Felix's arm. Sparks and then flames began to flow off her finger and engulf Felix. But just as soon as Demetri had seen it her hand was back behind her back and she was taking hesitant steps backward and Felix screamed.

End Flashback

"Hmmm... Now that's quite interesting. yes, that's VERY interesting," Hummed Aro looking at the human girl his red eyes glowing.

End Recap

"Now then, come here," Aro said smoothly as he held out his hand. The simply stared at him her smoky eyes met Aro's as she intertwined her hands in front of her, not moving. Alec stepped forward, ready to force the girl to touch Aro but the flames that began to dance around her fingertips made him step back. The girl followed him back with her eyes making sure he was far enough away before she let the flames dissipate. "Well, it seems physical force won't work with someone so dangerous to us, but don't worry we have other ways of making you do what we want. Jane." Aro said lightly flicking his hand in the girl called, Jane's direction. She stood and moved forward an evil little grin plastered across her features. The girl tipped her head to one side staring at her. Did they all have powers? Her situation suddenly became even more ideal. _Stupid creatures_

Jane concentrated her power on the girl before her, willing her power to cause as much pain as possible.

The girl felt the immense pain. The others in the room saw this as her hands flew up to grab her head, but she didn't scream or cry out, much to Jane's disappointment. Instead the girl stopped trembling and lifted her bent head. Her hands blocked the view of her face except for her eyes. The eyes everyone in the room now stared in horror at. It had become apparent that when the girl used her fire powers her eyes turned red, and that those powers could only be used when she was physically touching someone. But her eyes weren't red now or blue. They were grey.

She stared straight at Jane who went from confident and strong to weak and full of fear as she fell to the ground her eyes never leaving the girl's. Jane's screams ripped through the air as her own power was turned against her. The girl stared down at her writhing form. The seconds passed like minutes and after what seemed like eternity, the girl released Jane from her gaze. Jane lay crumpled on the floor in a heap, shaking. Aro didn't try to hide his shock as his jaw hung open. The girl looked up from the pathetic form on the ground to Aro.

"M-my god," was all he said staring at her. She scrutinized him with her sharp, now blue, eyes.

"You're quite the human," Caius curtly, "Tell me, your power, I'm guessing it isn't really pyrokinesis." The girl snapped her head to the side to look at him.

"No," she said lightly, "That power belonged to a boy named Damien."

"Until you took it?" Caius asked. The girl tipped her head to one side and gave him a curious look. "That is your power isn't? The ability to steal other's powers?" Caius asked.

"Perhaps," she replied coolly.

"Or perhaps there is more?" Caius asked.

The girl simply turned to look back at Aro, ignoring his question. This led Caius to suspect he was right.

"You can steal powers?" asked Aro his wide eyes had calmed and he had sit up to look the girl over.

"I already answered that question," she snapped.

"Perhaps isn't an answer," Aro stated.

"My answers aren't good enough for you then?," She asked staring straight at Demetri, "Fine, then I just won't answer any more of _your_ questions."

Aro sighed knowing that questioning the girl was futile, Atleast for him. He turned in his seat and stared at the vampire besides him.

"You'll answer my questions?" Demetri questioned, choosing his words carefully.

"If they're worth my time, sure" She said curtly running a hand through her dark locks. "What do you want to know?" She asked a smile dancing across her lips. Demetri racked his mind. She was playing with him, one wrong question and she'd never talk again, he had to be cautious.  
He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to, having finally decided on a question.

Demetri watched the facial expressions as he asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"What's your name?" he inquired staring straight into her eyes. She seemed pleased by this question for her lips twitched upward into a smile if only for a second.

"My name? That's all you want to know?" she asked. Demetri nodded. "My name is Ember," She said smoothly. Demetri forced back a smile _Ember_ he loved it.

"Ember then," said Aro, causing Ember to glance over at him, "If I may be so bold as to ask, would you care to join us?" To everyone's surprise she didn't snap at him instead she gave him a light smile.

"Well, since I have no where to go seeing that you killed everyone I've ever known. I'd be happy to join you. But first, I think I want to know who you are. My knowledge of vampires is some what limited; after all, I am only human." She declared putting both hands on her hips. Aro broke out into a grin.

"Of course, I will have someone teach you all about us, and our rules here," Aro said in a singsong voice, obviously excited about the idea of having someone so powerful on his side. "Demetri, you wouldn't mind looking after our new friend for the time being would you? I'm afraid if she's seen alone people might mistake her for a snack."

"Of course Lord Aro," Demetri said softly while inside he knew that if it could his heart would be beating a mile a minute. "Please," he said offering the girl his hand. She took his hand with her warm one sending shivers up his spine.

"Take care of her. And my dear Ember, as soon as your settled in and Demetri has explained everything to you be sure to some see me," Aro sang still grinning. Ember nodded and turned to face Demetri flashing him a little smile. Demetri led her out of Aro's office and toward his room. The smell of the human girl's blood was enough to drive him mad, having just noticed how good it smelt when they left the stuffy room full of vampires. As his mind wandered he wondered. What would happen now?


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan to Visit Friends

Once in a Blue Moon... There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 03

Recap

_"Take care of her. And my dear Ember, as soon as your settled in and Demetri has explained everything to you be sure to some see me," Aro sang still grinning. Ember nodded and turned to face Demetri flashing him a little smile. Demetri led her out of Aro's office and toward his room. The smell of the human girl's blood was enough to drive him mad, having just noticed how good it smelt when they left the stuffy room full of vampires. As his mind wandered he wondered. What would happen now? _

End Recap

Ember walked down the cream colored halls gracefully. She stared dully down at the file in her hands not bothering to look where she was going. It had been around a month since Ember had joined the Volturi and some interesting things about her had been discovered. She read the information listed on the file. Another attack on the other gates. A certain coven of vampires was very eager to get inside, to get at Ember.

That little piece of information was discovered when Jane had used her 'talents' to 'persuade' a captive vampire to tell them what they wanted. It said his coven was after the human pet they had. That would be Ember. She had been furious with the creature for calling her a _pet_ and had made that vampire's death _very_ painful. It was an event no one was sure to forget soon. After that vampires had stopped looking at her like she was food and looked at her like she was just as much as a monster as the rest of them, something Ember enjoyed immensely.

Ember closed the file and slipped it under her arm. She sighed lightly, her job was so boring. All she really did was watch the humans come in. It was her responsibility to see if anyone of them had powers, one of her many gifts. She had never told Aro or Marcus or Caius the exact number of powers she had stolen or what most of them were. She told them what they needed to know and that was it.

As far as Ember was concerned the Volturi were temporary. She had no intention of staying, which was for sure. The Volturi were better to her then most people had been but they did it out of fear and lust for power not because they actually cared for her. Aro was kind and gentle but Ember wasn't sure what to make of him, his kindness seemed almost surreal. The only one who she was sure had feelings for her was Demetri.

Ah, yes, Demetri. He had long since revealed his feelings to Ember. She had rejected him. It wasn't that Ember didn't care for Demetri. He was, after all, the first person to like her, not her powers, but... she just didn't feel the things he felt for her. Ember was inexperienced and love scared her, it was one of the few things that did.

She did love Demetri, she knew that. But it wasn't the kind of love Demetri was looking for. Ember had told him that and he had understood. He was the only one who saw how fragile Ember really was. She was strong physically and most thought mentally. Demetri saw through that to the broken soul underneath.

Ember thought about all this as she glided down the hallway to _her_ room. It was really Demetri's but Aro had deemed it was still to dangerous for Ember to have her own room.

Ember slipped into the room. Throwing her checkered vans into the corner and chucking her jacketing onto one of the chairs. Demetri sat in a love chair reading a book from the wall shelves behind him. Ember threw the folder carelessly onto the four-poster bed, which had beeen bought just for her since vampres don't sleep, against the back wall before walking over to Demetri.

He looked up from his book and flashed Ember a smile. She moved behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"What cha reading?" she asked leaning over Demetri's shoulder.

"Robert Frost." He said returning to his book.

"Read me one," Ember said happily as she moved to sit besides him draping her long legs across his lap. Demetri smiled lightly and nodded.

"Ah, this is a good one.

**Fire and Ice**

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice."

Demetri finished his honey sweet voice made the words seem holy. Ember smiled.

Demetri looked down on her smiling face he knew she like poetry, it calmed her. Demetri was in love with her in a way he had never imagined possible. Marcus had been the first to feel it. Once he had told Aro. Aro informed him that his feeling were as intense as Edwards were for Bella. But Demetri knew that there was one big difference between Ember and his own relationship and Bella and Edward.

Bella loved Edward, Ember loved Demetri but he knew it was as a brother figure and nothing more. Demetri understood that and he wouldn't try and force himself on her. He was content with being her brother and protector for as long as he could.

Demetri was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Ember and Demetri looked up in time to see Jane open the door.

"Lord Aro would like to see you Ember," Jane purred, not meeting Ember's eyes. Ever since that first incident Jane had never quite been the same. Something she hid very well... except when she was around Ember that's when the fear began to seep through. Ember nodded her head at Jane, silently giving her permission to leave. Ember stood and made her way down the hall Demetri trailing behind her. He had a little habit of following Ember where ever he could, so he could look out for her. As they approached the door to Aro's office Demetri's mind began to reel. What could Aro want?

Ember reached out and knocked her face not betraying a single emotion.

"Enter."

Ember and Demetri entered the office to see everyone there even Jane.

"You needed something, Lord Aro?" asked Ember in her smooth silky voice, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Yes, you see we gained some more information on the vampires after you, Ember," Aro began, instantly gaining Ember's attention. "It seems they are more of a threat then we initially thought, many of their key member possessing powers that could pose problems. Therefore, for your safety we will be removing you from Italy-" Aro was interrupted when Ember snarled

"I can take care of _myself_!" Demetri put a hand on Ember's shoulder trying to calm her.

"I know you don't like this plan but what if I told you there was someone you might find interesting?" asked Aro. He once again had Ember's attention. "There is a human girl named Bella who is in a relationship with one of the vampires you will be staying with, she has a interesting _gift_ I think you'll like," Aro said grinning because he knew Ember would never say no now.

"Tell me, Lord Aro, do these vampires even know we're coming?" asked Ember.

"No, and I'd like you to keep it that way," Aro replied, "There is one among them named Alice who can see the future, do you think you can cloud her visions?"

"How do they work?" ask Ember tipping her head to one side.

"She sees decisions," Aro answered.

Ember nodded and said she'd work on it and in the mean time had Aro fill her in on these _vampires_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens

Once in a Blue Moon... There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 04

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the other books. I dont own any of the quotes i use in this story. I do however own this polt line and all my original characters.

(P.S. Ember will seem like a real meanie in this chapter, you'll see why in the next one, don't judge her yet.)

Ember sat in the corner of the stretch limo, staring dully out the window. Her shadowed eyes were deep with concentration. Demetri sat at her side carefully studying her face looking for any sign of weakness. She, after all, hadn't slept in three days. Ever since they had decided to visit the Cullens Ember had been busy trying to block Alice's visions. She hadn't told them how and no one knew if it even worked. She ignored all words of concerns, even Aro's. Those had surprised him the most. Around others Aro always acted aloof, like he didn't care. But behind closed doors, that was a different story. Demetri would never had known this if he hadn't been walking past Aro's office when the Volturi had first found out Ember was that strange cult's target.

Flashback

_He wouldn't have noticed anything if Aro hadn't slammed his fist down on his desk in a fit of rage. It made such a loud sound when it shattered that it made Demetri stop and listen._

"God! What do they want with her!? Why not me?-" That was all Demetri heard Marcus say

"Calm yourself, we're not alone."

End Flashback

Ember concentrated on her target, the girl named Alice. She watched as they drew closer to the place where the Cullens lived. Aro had told her everything about them, their lifestyle, their powers, their pasts, even about little _Bella_. Aro had told her to keep Alice from seeing them for as longs as she could and not to push herself too far. She was human and humans have limits, which she was drawing close to.

Ember could feel her control slipping, and just like that she slipped and she knew Alice saw them. Ember looked away from the window and straight at Aro, signaling him she had lost it. Aro nodded.

"Thank you Ember. No doubt they will be scrambling to hide Bella. Felix, run ahead and stop them," Aro said cheerfully, crossing one leg over the other in a dainty fashion. Felix was already gone when Ember looked over. She knew the plan, and Bella was a big part of it so she _had_ to be there. She just hoped Felix didn't kill anyone, because, frankly, Ember was quite interested in this family of so called **vegetarian** vampires.

_With the Cullens_

Bella sat in the Cullen's living room a wedding planning book lying in front of her. She still hadn't told Charlie yet. The reason being, Edward and herself had decided to wait a while till things cooled down. After all after Jacob's disappearance people had linked his runaway with his and Edward's "fight" at school. Alice was just happily pointing out decoration ideas. She hadn't had a vision in a while, Atleast a bad one, the Volturi seemed to be almost in active, not one of them had come to visit them in a while. But that's when Alice's eyes when cloudy, when they reverted back she was all but happy.

"EDWARD!!" She screamed causing Bella to clutch her ears. She didn't hear him but Edward practically flew down the stairs and in seconds was by Bella's side.

"When?" He asked his eyes cold and steely. Alice's breaths were short and deep... she... was... panicking?

"Now!!" She gasped.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. And in seconds everyone was in the living room.

"What is it!? Hissed Jasper, sensing the distress that was thick in the room.

"The Volturi, now," Edward growled. Everyone went on the defense.

"Bella, we have to get you out of here!" Edward snapped. But I froze; Alice's eyes were clouded again. "Alice what do you see?" asked Edward.

"They sent Felix ahead, he's waiting in the woods for you if you try and take Bella away," Alice whispered her already pale face was ghost white.

"We'll take her a different way-" Edward began.

"He knows, every time I try something different he's there, like someone's telling him what we're thinking, every time." Alice said as her head snapped up to look at Edward. I could see Edward's face harden as he read her thoughts, seeing what Alice saw.

"It seems Aro is quite determined to have Bella here for his arrival," Carlisle said his stone face portraying no emotion; "We'll have to do our best here. Emmett, Rosalie go meet our friends, please." Emmett and Rosalie were about to leave when Alice shook her head.

"To late they're here," She half whispered as her head turned to stare at the door.

The door to the house opened and in walked Jane and Alec their flawless faces betrayed nothing as they swept to the sides standing toward the corners, watching the Cullen's every move. Aro swept in next, his usual happy look plastered on his face. But then the surprise came. Demetri walked in, his stance was protective. But that wasn't the weird thing; the weird thing was who he was protecting. She was the single most beautiful human Bella had ever seen. With a face models wished for.

The girl's eyes swept the room, landing on each of the Cullens in turn; her gaze was piercing and lacked any hint of human emotion. Aro of course distracted them from their fascination.

"Hello my friends, it's been far too long," He said. He floated over shaking everyone's hand in turn. Edward mentally panic, what about the werewolves, surely he would see something about them. But Aro said nothing and Edward noticed the human girl watching them intensely her eyes seemed to look right into him. Aro took a seat on one of the couches.

"Ah," He said smiling backward and motioning the human girl over to him, "My dear, come sit you must be exhausted." The girl portrayed no sign of being tired as she took a seat beside Aro. What surprised Carlisle was the way she did it. Like she wasn't afraid if Aro at all, like she was the one in control. "So, what do you think? Was I not right?" asked Aro in a chipper voice as he turned in his seat to face the girl. Demetri had moved to stand behind her. Jasper watched him, his emotions. They were exactly the same as Edwards, both were protective, alert, loving. Demetri was in love with this girl. He quickly thought that as loud as he could, catching Edward's attention.

"Yes, you were right Lord Aro. They are interesting, especially how they all convey their thoughts to Edward, a very clever strategy," The girl purred watching Jasper and Edward. Aro's grin widened.

"Perhaps I should introduce you then," Aro stated his eyes flicking over to the girl, almost like he was asking permission. She just leaned back against the couch surveying the room.

"This is Ember, Ember these are the Cullens."

Ember smiled as her name was said. Aro didn't seem to care about the Cullen's reaction he simply turned to look at the girl.

"So tell me, Ember. What do you think of dear Bella?" asked Aro. Ember smiled.

"She's quite interesting; I've never met someone with a power quite like hers. Almost unbeatable. Almost." The girl said running a hand through her dark locks.

"Almost?" asked Aro thoughtfully as his eyes flicked from Ember to Bella. Ember just let out a soft 'hm'.

"You're Edward then?" She asked mischievously. Edward gave a short nod. Ember smiled.

"Ember, why don't you show the Cullens why you're so special. Edward would be a good candidate," Aro sang, smiling. Ember tipped her head to one side.

"Alright, Edward, please. Sit." Ember said motioning to the chair across from her.

"No," Edward said flatly. She just kept smiling.

"Are you sure Edward?" She asked, he nodded, "Alright, Jane, there's a weak spot in Bella's mind barrier. If I tell you how to find it do you think you could work your _magic_?"  
Everyone saw Edward visibly stiffen and the rest of the Cullens tense. Ember just kept on smiling.

"Now I'm going to say this again, and this time you're going to listen or, maybe, I'll just show Bella how painful her change into a vampire will be. Now, SIT," Ember said smoothly. Edward didn't have he choice, he couldn't risk it. He sat down.

Ember's grin widened and she smiled looking straight into Edward's harsh hating eyes. All the Cullens, who were behind him ready to attack, saw the familiar change in Ember's eyes that the Volturi had gotten so used to. Edward's pupils went wide and he froze. He didn't breathe, speak, or even blink. Time passed slowly as Bella began to panic, wondering what that _girl_ had done to Edward. Then Edward went limp. His head fell into his hands and he was shaking slightly.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted, dashing over to his brother. Edward looked up and stared at Ember his eyes full of shock. She didn't seem to care. Ember was busy looking around the room at everyone her eyes were now black as night.

"What did she do to you?" asked Jasper calmly. Edward just looked at Ember for the longest time.

Finally, he spoke, "She took my power. I can't hear anyone... anything." Eyes went wide and the Cullens all gawked at the mysterious human. Aro, of course, just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Secret

Once in a Blue Moon

Once in a Blue Moon... There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 05

Recap

_"Edward!" Emmett shouted, dashing over to his brother. Edward looked up and stared at Ember his eyes full of shock. She didn't seem to care. Ember was busy looking around the room at everyone her eyes were now black as night. _

"What did she do to you?" asked Jasper calmly. Edward just looked at Ember for the longest time.

Finally, he spoke, "She took my power. I can't hear anyone... anything." Eyes went wide and the Cullens all gawked at the mysterious human. Aro, of course, just smiled.

End Recap

Carlisle just stared at the girl as she sat there, her eyes closed, obviously reading everyone's minds. She seemed to be enjoying herself because a permenant smirk seemed to be plastered on her face.

"So, was I right or what?" sang Aro happily. Ember opened her eyes lazily and shrugged.

"His power is nice. No limits distance wise, but I can only read current thoughts... which is a bit of a bummer," She replied in a monotone while staring at her fingernails in a bored way. Aro wasn't fazed by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Isn't she fantastic!?" Cried Aro, clapping her hands together for emphasis. Carlisle was very interested now. He moved to sit in the chair besides Edward who was still trying to pull himself together.

"You can steal any power?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," She answered lightly.

"Well, that explains a lot," Carlisle murmured.

"Like what?... oh, yes. You mean Jane and Felix. Hmm... You're right about Jane. But the episode with Felix went a little differently. He, after all, has no power," Ember said sitting up straight and peering at Carlisle her now, coal colored eyes glinting slightly as she reminisced. "Let's just say I demonstrated a power I had before the Volturi _met_ me. Carlisle nodded and continued his questioning.

"Can you only steal powers?" asked Carlisle. Ember smiled.

"Ah, that's a no, Carlisle. But you see she won't tell us the extent of her powers and it's pointless for me to try and read her mind because she just blocks me out. We do know a few things though," Aro said with a sigh and glancing over again, asking permission to tell the Cullens.

"I can steal powers, but I can also cancel out powers, make them useless against individual people. I can also strengthen and weaken power. For example I could take Aro's power and make it so that I could read thoughts from a far, but its quite difficult," Ember explained with a wave of her hand.

"I'm assuming that's not all," Carlisle said smoothly. Ember gave him another smile and he nodded. "But would you mind giving my son his power back?" asked Carlisle. Ember nodded and shifted her gaze to look at Edward, who in turn lifted his head and stared back at her.

Her eyes changing back to blue were a sign that Edward could once again read minds.

Edward knew his power was his again when a rush of thoughts bombarded his mind.

"I can hear you," he hissed, trying to tell his family they were too loud. Aro and Carlisle were talking about how Aro had first found Ember. She seemed bored until her eyes landed on Edward, her eyes were a deep purple.

Edward was about to say something when her thoughts suddenly became clear...

_Don't say anything, we need to talk._

Edward nodded and listened.

"Well then, perhaps its time we moved on to the reason why we're actually here," Said Aro his voice becoming grave, to the surprise of the Cullens, "You didn't think I flew all the way here from Italy just tell you about my new friend did you? You see there is a bit of a situation in Italy and I need to leave Ember somewhere safe for the time being until I can sort things out."

Carlisle were about to object when Aro interrupted.

"Please let me explain," He said in a tone that left no room for argument, "There is a cult of vampires, not unlike your own except they aren't vegetarians. They do, however, have quite a few vampires with extremely dangerous powers and they can't be taken lightly. I have, in the past, ignored them because they don't cause many problems. They follow the rules. That was until a few weeks ago when they attack Ember while she was out shopping."

The Cullens seemed surprised to hear this and they sat down to hear the story.

"At first I was just warned them that Ember was a member of the Volturi, and human or not she was off limits. It seems, though, that the cult didn't care about my threats because they kept coming. They mostly sent new vampires, not so young that they'd kill Ember when they saw her but not so old that they had lost their newborn strength. We killed them with ease and settled to just keep Ember inside the city until we could settle the matter. I didn't think much about it. Vampires are always trying to kill us and I thought it was just some scheme to capture Ember and hold her for ransom... That was until one of vampires... bit her..." Aro trailed off, his gaze wandering over to Ember. Who seemed very calm.

"Bit her?!" Asked Carlisle in surprised. Aro held a hand up to silence his on coming questions.

"It seems our dear Ember is immune to vampire venom," Aro said sadly.

"That's impossible," Jasper began but he was silenced by Ember.

"Demetri"

Demetri was at Ember's side in a flash. She held her hand up to Demetri, palm up her wrist at his lips.

"Bite me"

He did. Not one Cullen breathed as Demetri drank from Ember's wrist. Bella was staring in shock. Demetri pulled away licking any spare blood from his lips.

Ember turned back to the Cullens showing them her wrist. A pair of deep bite marks glistened. Her blood began to pool, but before any could spill out of her wound her skin began to heal over. It took a second as a soft light glowed against her skin. She flipped her hand over and back again letting out a sigh as the usual crescent moon appeared on her wrist. But to the Cullens and Bella's surprise it bean to fade back into her skin.

"I've been told being bitten by a vampire is like having your hand set on fire. I wouldn't know, I don't feel anything," she muttered leaning against her legs. Carlisle reached out and Ember put her wrist in his hand. He inspected her entire hand.

"Amazing," he whispered while shaking his head.

"Isn't it?" asked Aro, "And if that was all I wouldn't have a problem; except for the fact that Ember can't ever truly be one of us."

"But it isn't?" asked Carlisle, calling attention back to Aro who, once again, sighed.

"There is one flaw in Ember's design, one thing that makes her venerable to vampires. The powers she takes, those powers can be accessed by a vampire if they drink her blood," Aro growled. All eyes were on Demetri. Who turned to look at Edward his eyes turning grey then black. Edward gasps. But as soon as it happened, Demetri's eyes reverted back to red and he fell down onto the couch.

"It doesn't last long," he whispered, "A mouthful of blood only lasts a few minutes. And it's draining to try and use her power to steal let alone the powers she's already stolen."

"We hypothesis that a vampire who drains Ember completely will gain all her power, with not limit," Aro snarled. It was obviously not something he liked very much.

"And you need her stay here until you can find this cult and kill them?" Asked Rosalie eyeing them all suspiciously, "What do we get out of this?"

"Rosalie!" Edward snapped. Aro chuckled, his mood lightening.

"Ah, well let's see. How bout this? As long as Ember stays here Bella may remain human," Aro offered.

There were glances around the room.

"I'm afraid that may not work, Lord Aro, Bella wants to be a vampire," said Ember smoothly.

"Hm, alright, how about this. If you let Ember stay here for as long as it takes and take _very_ good care of her, and trust me I'll know if you don't, I won't force Bella to become a member of the Volturi once she is a vampire," Aro sang happily. Bella gasped. "You didn't think I'd let you have another vampire with a potential power, did you Carlisle?" Asked Aro.

"It seems not, alright," Carlisle said standing.

"Make no mistake, this will be dangerous. We believe one of the vampires in the cult may have a tracking power. If they do, there is no doubt they will come here," Aro warned.

"We are prepared to protect her," Edward said calmly. Aro smiled and continued, "Even so, I'd like it if one of us stayed here, just in case." Edward nodded.

Aro nodded in return and turned to Demetri who said, "I'll stay."

Aro turned to Ember and said, before kissing her hand, "Till we see each other again, my dear." He turned and shook everyone of the Cullens' hand. He exited with Jane, Felix, and Alec, leaving only Ember and Demetri.

A few minutes passed as the other members of the Volturi drove out of ear shoot before Edward spoke.

"I guess we owe you a thank you then, don't we?" He asked Ember and grin breaking across his features as Ember just grinned back. Everyone else just looked at Edward like he was crazy.

Ember let out a light laugh and said in an airy and carefree voice, "Edward, I believe your family thinks you've gone crazy!"

Edward laughed along with her and shook his head.

"I forgot we were the only ones who knew!" He exclaimed.

"Knew what?!" Shouted Emmett.

"I'm glad it worked," Ember said scratching the back of her head.

"So am I, We'd be in trouble if it hadn't," Edward chuckled still grinning.

"What Worked?!" Shouted Emmett again this time louder.

"I'm surprised you could do that, I didn't realize you powers were so strong, you really are something," Edward said.

Ember grin got wider, "Thanks, I try."

"Try WHAT?! DEMETRI! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!" screamed Emmett at the top of his lungs.

Demetri rubbed his ear painfully and shrugged, "beats me."

Edward continued to chuckle, "Sorry, I'll explain, did any of you find strange that Aro didn't mention anything about the wolves, even though he shook all of our hands?" asked Edward slyly.

Everyone's jaws dropped, except Demetri he just shook his head.

"Am I a good actress or what?" asked Ember pleasantly, "Not only do I have the Volturi going, but I had you all going too. I so deserve a golden globe for this."

"You mean you blocked Aro from reading all of our memories and thoughts about the werewolves?" asked Jasper, very impressed. Ember nodded.

"How did you know about them?" asked Rosaline.

"Aro and the others don't know but I have a mind reading power, not as strong as Edward's or Aro's but it does the job," She said with a shrug.

"Why would you help us?" asked Carlisle.

"I like werewolves. And you guys seem like alright people," She replied with a smile.

Alice just let out a 'humph' and hissed, "I want to know how you blocked my visions!"

"Oh, that was pretty hard to do. I-"


	6. Chapter 6: The Orphanage

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 06

Recap

_"Why would you help us?" asked Carlisle._

"I like werewolves. And you guys seem like alright people," She replied with a smile.

Alice just let out a 'humph' and hissed, "I want to know how you blocked my visions!"

"Oh, that was pretty hard to do. I-"

End Recap

"Oh, that was pretty hard to do. I knew your visions changed based upon decisions people make. I did a little research and watched your powers work and found out they sense changes in brain frequencies. When someone makes a decision it affects their brain waves like a bleep on a heart monitor. So I used my one of my powers to alter the Volturi's decisions so it was part of their subconscious, a part of their brain that gives off lower, vaguer waves. Then I focused on simulating waves that would give you visions I wanted you to see," Ember said lightly tapping her chin as she tried to remember all the details.

"Wow, I didn't even know my powers worked that way!" Alice said surprised. Ember smiled slightly.

"Glad to see I could help you understand your visions better," Ember said while putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, I am personally glad you aren't the evil human we all thought you were, I really am," began Jasper in a smooth tone, "But what about him? I mean I know he loves you, but is he willing to betray the Volturi to keep everything you've told us a secret?"

Everyone turned to Demetri expectantly. Demetri looked over at Ember who gazed at him and Jasper continued, "Ember doesn't love him back, so what if he decides to betray her..."

Demetri's head flew to look at Jasper, hate burning in his read orbs.

"I would _NEVER_ hurt her!" Demetri growled.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to, you still might," Jasper said.

"I wouldn't, I couldn't..." Demetri said as he turned back to face Ember desperation burning in his eyes.

"Of course you CAN-" Jasper started up again.

"No, He's right he _can't_," Ember whispered. Everyone looked at her strangely. Ember and Demetri's eyes met for a moment before she turned to them.

"My power isn't as strong as you think. I can't just take someone's power. I can borrow powers until I run out of energy but there are two ways I can keep a power for good…" Ember said glancing back at Demetri every once in a while.

"What are they?" asked Bella. Ember turned to look at her.

"I can keep a power I take if I kill the vampire I took it from or that vampire dies while I have their power, that's the first way," Ember said lightly.

"KILL THEM?! Dude, How many vampires have you killed?!" asked Emmett his jaw dropping. Ember looked at him with a raised eyebrow and continued.

"I've killed one vampire out of self defense. But quite a few of my powers have come from death. The orphanage I lived in before I joined The Volturi was old and poor. It mostly housed reject children who no one cared about. Sickness was common as were powers," she explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle. Ember sighed.

"I lived in a type of asylum type orphanage where parents sent their crazy children when they got sick of taking care of them," She hissed darkly.

"That's horrible!" Bella gasped.

"Imagine if your only child started saying they heard voices in their head. You'd think they were crazy when really that child could read minds," Ember said her eyes glistening with old memories.

"I assume you knew a lot of these children," Carlisle said soothingly, trying to get the story. Ember nodded numbly.

"The parents may have thought their children were crazy but the staff there knew better…" Ember whispered as she recounted her years in that horrible place to the Cullens.

Flashback

_A man clad in all white walked down a dirty and run down hall. His germ mask accented his hollow black eyes, void of any emotion except greed. He stopped at one door lifting the file that hung next to it on the wall. He quickly scanned its contents. He turned to the nurse besides him._

_"Is this true?" He asked in a icy voice that made the nurse wince with every word. _

_"Y-Yes sir, but she refuses to tell us how she came by the power," she murmured. _

_"What are you talking about?!" He growled and the nurse whimpered. _

_"I-I'm sorry, Archer had Damien read her thoughts. She wasn't born with the power but she somehow blocked Damien from reading anymore," She said quickly taking a step back. _

_"I see…Perhaps we'll have to 'talk' to her. Heh" He chuckled his eyes glinting evilly._

_End Flashback_

"His name was Doctor Crawford. He didn't know I could hear him, that I could hear the screams. He had no idea who he was messing with. They tried to force me to tell them what powers I had taken, there was only one but I still didn't tell them. They tried to make me take the powers others who refused to help them. I wouldn't. What they didn't know was every time they killed one of us 'orphans' I took the power that child had and their memories.

I only took a few children before I was strong enough. The other children and I planned our escape. A psychic among us saw the deaths of almost all the children but no one backed down. We wanted to get away too much, all of us would rather have died then stayed there in that _place_. We ambushed our captors. 13 of the 20 children at my orphanage were killed, 7 of us escaped. That was ten years ago."

Everyone sat there in a stunned silence, not once had they thought that this girl had been through so much. She never showed any weakness, there was no evidence of the harsh misadventures that had befallen her.

"To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Shakespeare well quoted. But Emmett you asked how many vampires I have killed. I killed one Slash, a mind reader, during our escape and I took his power. The same one I used to read your minds and find out about the wolves. And of course there were a few from the cult and a few who bothered my friends and me after we escaped. I have never killed anyone who didn't try to kill me first."

Emmett nodded numbly. Ember just smiled.

"Please don't feel sorry for me, it was a long time ago," Ember said lightly.

"What happened to the other children?" asked Jasper, "Why aren't you with them?"

Ember smiled gravely.

"It seems the doctor was working below someone that someone was still looking for me. I only put them in danger by staying with them. I could return if I wanted to since I found he man and killed him but… I guess I just…" She trailed off.

"You don't think you deserve to be happy," Edward stated and Ember looked up at him, "You think because you took those kids powers once they were dead you don't deserve a real life, since they didn't get one."

Ember stared at him and nodded.

"You're wrong."

Ember smiled, "I know, you aren't the first person to tell me that. But it that doesn't mean I've forgiven myself quite yet. If I hadn't said anything those children would still be alive."

"And they'd be slaves!" Edward snapped. Ember sighed and it became apparent Ember didn't want to talk anymore. Edward dropped the subject, planning on talking to her about it later. He wanted to know more about these kids.

"So, what's the other way you can take someone's power? The one that makes it so Demetri can't betray you," asked Rosaline.

"I wasn't the first kind of person with this power, there was one other I know about but he told my gift is called 'binding'. My powers wrap around someone's mind 'binding' them to me. Once I do that I can read their mind and use their powers. I'm not sure the extent of it since Demetri is the only one bound to me," Ember said.

"Wow, so she can, like read you mind?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, She can also give me orders. Orders I have to obey or her powers will cause me physical pain," Demetri said calmly.

"Ember, why did you bind Demetri? I mean no offence I just want to know," Alice asked.

"I didn't have a choice, He made me," Ember muttered crossing her arms under her chest and pouting slightly. All the Cullens looked at Demetri like he was crazy.

"When Ember binds someone, their memories become her memories and vice versa, the same is with wounds. If Ember is hurt I get hurt but not the other way around. Also a binded servant can sacrifice some of their life force to heal their master. When one of the cult vampires went crazy they fatally wounded Ember. She had no choice but to bind me, I made her so that I could heal her," Demetri said flatly. The Cullens' jaws dropped. None of them knew Demetri was capable of so much love.

"Since Demetri is a vampire his life force just replenishes but I still don't like the idea of being someone's _master_."

"Well you are just full of surprises, aren't you?" asked Carlisle laughing slightly. Ember stuck her tongue out at Carlisle and everyone laughed even Demetri.

Bella's stomach growled and everyone just laughed more making Bella blush.

"I'm gonna get some food, how bout you? Are you hungry Ember?" asked Bella. Ember nodded.

"Speaking of hunger, Demetri, You are forbidden to drink the blood of _any_ human while we are here no matter what. You can only hunt animals," Ember said while following Bella to the kitchen.

"Now you have to do what she says?" asked Emmett. Demetri nodded.

"Dude you're like her servant!" Emmett laughed. Edward smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry about him Demetri," Edward apologized for his brother. Demetri just nodded.

"Have you ever hunted animals before, Demetri?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I haven't," He replied. Carlisle nodded.

"I'd be happy to teach you, we are going this weekend. Do you think you can last till then?" asked Carlisle.

"I can last," Demetri said.

"Good, now someone should check on the girls, make sure Bella hasn't accidentally killed herself yet," Carlisle said.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Attack

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 07

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 07

Recap

_"Have you ever hunted animals before, Demetri?" asked Carlisle. _

_"No, I haven't," He replied. Carlisle nodded._

_"I'd be happy to teach you, we are going this weekend. Do you think you can last till then?" asked Carlisle. _

_"I can last," Demetri said. _

_"Good, now someone should check on the girls, make sure Bella hasn't accidentally killed herself yet," Carlisle said._

End Recap

It had been a week or so since Ember had come to the Cullen's home and she made quite the impression. Not only had she beaten Edward at chess, but she had agreed to go shopping with Alice (A feat no one imagined possible), and beat Emmett at an arm wrestling contest. Which no one knew how she won, except Edward, and he refused to say anything.

The Cullens really liked Ember she was funny and sweet but wise when she needed to be. The guys had developed brotherly affections for her. Alice just adored her since the had so much in common like; fashion tastes, car tastes, and a love of forcing Bella into shopping trips. Carlisle and Esme had begun to look at her like a daughter and treated her as one. Even Rosalie had warmed up to her. Edward suspected it was because they both had dark pasts and understood what the other had gone through.

Demetri was well behaved and took to animal blood but only because Ember had ordered him to. The Cullens had been surprised, without the Volturi around he was an okay guy, but the only thing that kept them from killing each other was Ember. Demetri didn't like the Cullens or the way they lived and the Cullens didn't like him, he was a part of the Volturi, but as long as Ember was there they had something in common and she united them like the vampires and werewolves had united around Bella.

There hadn't been much word from the Volturi; Alice said it was because they hadn't found anything yet. The thing that worried them all was that was all Alice saw. It was like the cult had no idea Ember was gone; the Volturi's plan had gone too perfect. Their situation was unsettling. Demetri and the others kept an eye on the horizon, ready for anything, a readiness that would be tested that same day.

Ember and the Cullens were sitting outside in the sunlight. School had been out for some time allowing the Cullens to spend time in Forks on the rare days of sun. Jasper and Emmett were currently playing poker. Rosalie was sunbathing and Alice was reading some magazines. Carlisle was reading up on current medical breakthroughs. Esme was embroidering and Bella was sitting besides Edward in the grass, the two of them just lying calmly in each other's arms. Ember was perched on the roof, staring at the clear sky. Her choice of seating didn't surprise anyone. It had become very obvious that Ember liked heights and the woods, since she was always climbing trees and sneaking off to run in the woods.

She had cleared some things about her powers up. Her fire power was the first power she ever stole and she stole it by accident. It happened before she was taken to the orphanage (which had happened when she 7). When she was living on the streets she caught some kind of virus and was taken to the hospital. There she shared a room with a boy named Gabriel. He had been severely burned and was dying.

Flashback

_Ember heard the boy in the bed next to hers let out a strangled cough. She slipped out of her bed and walked over to him. _

_"Are you alright? Do you want me to call a nurse?" asked Ember as she stood at the edge of the bed. The boy smiled through the bandages that covered his body and head. _

_"N-No the…re…is n-nothing… they can do," He half whispered, half groaned._

_"You're dying," Ember stated calmly. She saw the weak nod and frowned. She didn't understand why the doctors couldn't help him, couldn't doctors help anyone?_

_"C-Come… here," he murmured. Ember glided over to his side and sat in the chair by his side. He turned to look at her. _

_"Y-You… Take… my… power," He whispered. _

_"What are you talking about?" Ember asked, What power?  
_

_"You'll… need it… M-My… D-Dear," He grunted out. _

_"What do I need, Wh-?" But Ember was cut off when Gabriel grabbed her hand and she felt a fire run through her. Everything around her went red and Ember's eyes rolled back in her head. Time seemed to slow as the room spun, but everything snapped back when Damien's hand left hers. He was dead. _

End Flashback

It would be years until Ember found out who that boy had been, Gabriel Sawyer, a powerful vampire older then some of the Volturi and turned when he was ten years old. A vampire hunter had tried to burn him alive and failed. Gabriel lived for 3 years until his burns finally killed him.

Her other powers belonged to the children of her orphanage who had died. There had been four including Damien, the vampire who worked for the orphanage and could read minds, Kim, Justin, and Max, the children whose powers Ember now possessed. Kim had been able to tell when someone was lying, Justin could see through walls and buildings, and Max had the gift of speed and strength. The lying power could only be used when Ember was looking straight into someone's eyes, Justin's power allowed her to see through walls nothing else, and Max's power took a lot of energy to use and gave little result. Alone each child was very weak, if they had become vampires their powers would have been stronger, but they weren't. Ember was smart though, she knew how to use her powers to her advantage.

Carlisle looked up from his book just as Ember jumped off the roof and onto the ground below. Carlisle noted the grace and agility she possessed. He had begun to think Ember was more than just human, far more. At first he had been worried that living here would be dangerous for her but no one, not even him, had had the slightest urge to drink her blood. It wasn't that her blood didn't smell good. It smelt fantastic a lot better then any other human Carlisle had ever come across. But there was no urge to drink it. It was like whenever any of them thought about drinking Ember's blood they just suddenly lost all thirst for blood. Carlisle had thought that this strange phenomenon might be linked with her power, but now it seemed less likely. Almost like she was…

Carlisle as snapped out of his thoughts when the scent of a vampire reached his nose. The Cullens were up in a flash. Ember looked at them all strangely. Bella was looking from Alice to Jasper to Esme to Rosalie to Emmett to Carlisle to Edward.

"Vampire," Hissed Demetri. Ember's eyes widened. Ember was tough but the cult knew how her powers worked and they used it against her. She could only use her fire power if she was physically touching someone or if they were bleeding. Her other powers were weaker and not as useful when fighting.

"We have to get Ember and Bella out of here!" Snapped Edward. Demetri went to go to Ember's side.

"Wait, Demetri. The cult knows you're here and they'll look for her to be with you," Carlisle said calmly. Demetri ground his teeth together but nodded.

"Alice you take Bella back home and make sure she stays safe. I'll take Ember," Edward said. Bella looked worried.

"Edward…" Bella whispered.

"We'll be fine," Edward assured Bella.

"You should go now, these vampires are dangerous. If they see Bella they will try and use her against us," Demetri said calmly his now gold eyes hard and icy. Alice nodded and motioned for Bella to get on her back, they were gone in a flash.

"We can't take Ember away yet; they have to see her first. Otherwise they'll follow you Edward and we won't be able to fight," Demetri growled under his back. More scents were reaching the front yard and it was obvious to the Cullens there were more then one.

"Do you recognize any of the scents, Demetri?" Asked Jasper as his stance became stiffer.

"Yah a couple of them. The two that smell like old vampires, they've come after Ember before. They give the orders to the newborns. Nasty little things, I think one of them can levitate items. I'm not sure though." Demetri said while focusing on the forest before him.

"As soon as they come, Edward take Ember, We'll distract as many as possible. It smells like there are eleven or twelve," Jasper said. Edward and the others nodded.

"The oldest one will follow you Edward," Carlisle warned, "Where will you go?"

"I'm heading toward the border, no doubt the wolves have smelt this by now and if not there will be someone on patrol," Edward said smoothly and he moved besides Ember, ready to run with her. Carlisle nodded, He didn't like the plan much but if those older ones and some newborns followed even Edward would have problems.

The Cullens and Demetri all focused on the edge of the forest. Tension was thick in the air as the invisible enemy grew closer and closer. Edward reached out and put his hand on Ember's arm. He looked into her as she nodded, she was ready. Ember never heard them but she knew they were there when Edward grabbed her and threw onto his back. They were gone in seconds.

Ember couldn't hear them as they followed her and Edward but she could hear the shredding of metal as the vampires fought. For the first time Ember was afraid for her new friends. She knew they were strong and could handle themselves but she hoped no one got hurt all the same.

As the forest parted Edward ran out into a kind of clearing a pair of large werewolves stood on one side, growling at Edward. Ember had seen a werewolf before but the sight of them still amazed her. They were very beautiful creatures. Edward ran straight toward the border between werewolf and vampire land before swiveling and turning to face the forest behind him.

"Get over the border," He hissed. Ember slid off his back but froze when she saw them.

They were beautiful; their pale skin sparkled in the morning sun. There four of them, two newborns Ember didn't know and two others who were somewhat familiar. Two boys one looked like he was in his late 20's while the other looked like he was 10 or 11. She recognized one of the vampires as the first vampire to ever bite her, the older one. What were those two's names again, hadn't they told her. Jeremy was the younger and Slash was the older, yah that was right.

Edward was growling at them. Ember turned to see the werewolves standing there dumbfounded.

"Well just don't stand there mutts, screw the border get over here!" Hissed Edward. The two werewolves seemed reluctant until the vampires began to move forward. The silver and the brown werewolf jumped forward and began to circle the newborns. The older vampire, Slash, took on Edward leaving Jeremy to play with Ember.

Ember watched him as he stalked slowly forward. She was ready, Jeremy only had to touch her and she'd send him to his grave. But he was smarter then that. Jeremy smiled his red eyes glinting as a rock as big as Ember's fist floated up. Crap he was the vampire who could levitate, this could be problematic.

"You're quite dangerous, but as long as I don't physically touch you, you can't use you fire power. Correct?" He asked an evil grin spreading across his face. Ember glared at him and she accessed her powers using her energy to increase her speed and strength. She'd need it.

The rock flew at her faster then a bullet. Ember barely dodged as she spun to one side. The grazed her cheek drawing blood. The smell of her blood distracted one of the newborns, allowing the big sliverish wolf to take a chunk out of him. The newborn screamed and the other newborn attacked. Distracting the wolves as his partner put himself back together. These newborns were pretty smart.

Jeremy grinned flicked his wrist. Around ten rocks flew at Ember, she dodged as many as she could and blocked the rest with her arms. Her energy was draining quickly. Max's power required a lot of power, power Ember didn't have right now. She began to subconsciously back up. This was bad. She knew what Jeremy was doing.

He could have killed her easily; all he needed was a big enough boulder or a tree. But he wanted Ember's blood. So he planned on draining Ember of her power. Once she was weak enough she wouldn't be able to use her fire power and Jeremy would have her.

For every step Ember took back, Jeremy fired more attacks at her. Not enough to kill her but dangerous enough that she had to use her powers to defend herself. Ember was finding it hard to breathe as her energy slipped further and further away. She took one more step back. Jeremy knew she was too weak to use her fire power now and he took his chance.

"Ember!" Edward shouted but he couldn't help her. Slash had done a good job at keeping Edward busy. The two wolves had finished one of the newborns but the other one was fast and was giving them trouble.

Jeremy shot forward fast enough that Ember didn't even see him. But she heard him hit something. She heard his screech as he was send barreling through the trees and into a large rock.

He stood and wounds he had received healing quickly. He ran at her again and the same thing happened. Everyone had froze and turned to watch and Jeremy moved out to stand in front of Ember. He pulled his fist back and sent if flying toward Ember. She closed her eyes and waited, nothing happened. Jeremy's hand was stuck, stuck in something. A soft white glow encircled his hand, stopping it from moving it any further.

Ember heard a chuckle and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Well my dear. It seems he can't pass over into werewolf land, I wonder why that is," Purred a smooth, angelic voice. There were gasps as a boy materialized besides Ember his arm thrown daintily over her shoulder. A girl also appeared right in front of them. She was crouched close to the ground she sparkled in the sun, infact they both did, vampires.

"Caleb… Cassandra," Ember whispered softly and both vampires smiled.

"It's good to see you again, dear," They said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8: Caleb and Cassandra

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 08

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 08

This chapter isn't very good. I wasn't really in the mood to write when I wrote it, sorry.

Recap

_Ember heard a chuckle and everyone's eyes went wide. _

_"Well my dear. It seems he can't pass over into werewolf land, I wonder why that is," Purred a smooth, angelic voice. There were gasps as a boy materialized besides Ember his arm thrown daintily over her shoulder. A girl also appeared right in front of them. She was crouched close to the ground she sparkled in the sun, infact they both did, vampires._

_"Caleb… Cassandra," Ember whispered softly and both vampires smiled._

_"It's good to see you again, dear," They said in unison. _

End Recap

Ember stared at the boy besides her, a vampire. But how?

"Brother Dear, Do think Ember would mind terribly if I just kill these monsters?" Purred the girl, her angelic voice was of a higher pitch but just as deadly. Her straight black hair fell to just past her shoulders. A plain black dress fell to a couple inches above her knees. A pair of black and white stripped tights ended at a pair of black Victorian style boots. On her arms she wore a pair of fingerless black and white stripped gloves up to her elbows. Her eyes were jet black and didn't look at all friendly.

The boy chuckled. He was tall maybe 3 or 4 inches taller then Ember, who was 5'6. He had the same black hair styled in a spiky emo style. His baggy black jeans were somewhat stoned washed in color and a tight black muscle shirt showed off a six pack. His open cream color vest with fur lined hood was open and the only white he wore. A pair of black glove cut off at his second knuckle matched his black converses. His eyes were also a jet black.

"Hm… I suppose not. Go right ahead," The boy replied lightly. His sister smiled. She stepped forward and with every step Jeremy took one back. She had a twisted smirk on her face as she reached out with one hand.

A pool of black water formed at one of Jeremy's feet. His eyes went wide as he tried to pull his foot back to no avail. As he foot began to sink he struggled even more. It seemed the pool had no end because he sunk up to his knee and was still sinking when the pool began to become smaller and smaller. Jeremy screamed as he kneeled on the ground the pool was completely gone and so was his leg. Blood seeped out his severed leg and he began to pull him self back in a heat of panic.

The girl smiled and suddenly one of Jeremy's arms was engulfed. It didn't take long until his screams died out all that was left of Jeremy was a pull of blood. The girl turned to the last newborn her eyes were dark and empty of any emotion except excitement. The newborn began to back up and into a pool of that same black liquid, the werewolves stood stunned as the newborn tried to pull himself out only to have his arms sink into two separate pools.

Slash was panicking now, all his help was gone. He turned to run and fell all the way into an awaiting pool; he never even had a chance to scream.

Edward watched the girl warily and the werewolves moved into an attack stance and began to growl. The girl turned to look at them and raised her hand.

"Cassandra NO! They're not my enemies," Ember said quickly and Cassandra lowered her hand. The two werewolves continued to growl threateningly at Ember and the boy.

"Then why are they growling at you," she asked coolly.

"It seems they want us off their land. Werewolves are so territorial," The boy said with a sigh. He offered his hand and Ember took it a few steps and they were back on vampire land.

"There you are no harm no foul," the boy said in a chipper tone. Suddenly Ember tackled him in a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you again Caleb!" She said happily. Caleb chuckled and hugged her back.

"If it's so good to see us why did you leave in the first place," asked an annoyed Cassandra. Ember wouldn't look at either of them instead she stared intently at the ground.

Caleb just sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Cass, leave her alone," he said and Cassandra nodded.

"You must be from the orphanage," said Edward stepping forward.

"He knows about the orphanage?" asked Caleb and Ember nodded.

"His whole family does. How did you find me?" Ember asked narrowing her eyes and glaring at the two siblings. Caleb grinned.

"We paid a visit to Italy and saw that you had been there," he said with a shrug. Ember nodded.

The werewolves were looking at each other and turned to glare at Edward. Edward nodded.

"It's a long story you should find Sam and bring him here, you're involved now," Edward said. The werewolves looked at each other and the silver one disappeared among the trees.

"If you're two of the children from the orphanage then what are you powers?" asked Edward.

"Perhaps we should wait for the rest of the wolves and your family," Caleb said, "Speaking of your family, Cass will you go make sure they didn't have any problems?"

Cass nodded and was gone in a flash. Caleb let out a sigh and put his arms behind his head.

"Do you know how hard it is to track you done? We've been looking forever and no matter how much of a pain it was I have to give you credit you hid your tracks well," Caleb chuckled while shaking his head lightly. It was obvious to Edward that this vampire was very carefree and light hearted unlike his sister who seemed very dark and grim. But of course Edward had learned from Ember not to judge by first impressions.

His family soon showed up. It looked like they didn't have many problems but vampires heal quickly so he couldn't be sure.

"How did you guys fair?" asked Edward as Jasper walked up to him with the others.

"They were tough, these newborns are smart. They don't fight like most newborns they fight with their heads and their newborn strength, a deadly combination," Jasper muttered. Edward had the feeling Jasper didn't like fighting things he didn't understand.

"We're fine no casualties. Emmett had some problems when a couple cornered him but he's alright," Carlisle said.

"It wasn't my fault, they were like seven feet tall and bigger then I am," Emmett whined. Rosalie shook her head.

"They were Edward's size Emmett hardly bigger then you," Rosalie said lightly. Emmett began to grumble to himself. Edward chuckled softly.

"I told them everything that happened over here," the vampire Cassandra said.

"Yes, It seems these two are old of friends of Ember's from the orphanage," Edward said and the Cullens nodded knowingly. They knew that all of Ember's friends from the orphanage had dangerous powers and these two were no exception.

Ember walked over to the Cullens.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked and somewhat worried look on her face. They laughed and nodded making her smile, "I'm glad."

Rustling in the forest behind her caused everyone to turn to look as the werewolf pack emerged from the forest on their land. Ember stared at the beautiful wolves, each one of them was a different color and bigger then her.

"Hello, It's good to see you all again," Carlisle said in a calm tone.

"They are demanding an explanation," Edward said gravely and Ember stepped forward.

"Please don't be upset with the Cullens. Those vampires weren't here because of them. They were here for me. I'm sorry, they wanted to warn you that vampires might come after me but you knowing that would put you in even more danger. I didn't want to see any of you get hurt," Ember said in an apologetic tone.

The werewolves looked at each other before retreating into the woods and when they emerged there were six boys in their place. Each one of them had the same black hair and dark skin but Ember could see that they were all very different. The largest one stepped forward. Ember knew as Sam the leader of the pack she had seen him in Edward's memories.

"Why would vampires be after you?" asked Sam completely ignoring the Cullens.

"Because she one of the most valuable humans on the face of this planet," Caleb spoke up moving to stand by Ember side and watching the werewolves carefully.

"He didn't ask you bloodsucker," growled one of the boys threateningly. Caleb bared his fangs.

"And you should learn your place mutt, do you know how easy it would be for us to kill you right now," growled Caleb as Cassandra moved forward. Ember saw two of the boy's eyes go wide.

"Caleb, calm down," Ember ordered in an authoritative tone.

"I didn't start this," Caleb growled.

"No, but I'm ending it," Ember snapped and Caleb retreated some.

"You bloodsuckers are all the same, monsters," growled the boy.

"Quil, that's enough," Sam said. "But he has a point we can't trust your friends." It was then that Alice and Bella showed up and when Bella saw the agitated glares and stances she began to worry. Edward held her lightly and tried to calm her down.

"We are of no danger to any humans here. We may be a danger to you but no humans," Caleb said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"If I may," Cassandra said moving forward so she was standing on the border, "My bother and myself are twins. We were turned trying to stop some vampires from killing the people at a children's hospital almost seven years ago. We didn't choose this, and we hate that we've become the very creatures we hunt but we won't hurt any humans. You see my brother and I have a very rare blood type. When we were turned a gene in our DNA mutated."

"And what does that mean?" asked Quil.

"It means we are allergic to human blood," Caleb said, "We can't drink or even touch human blood without burning ourselves. We can only drink animal blood or werewolf blood."

Ember stared at Caleb and Cassandra; this was all new information to her. She knew Caleb wasn't lying because of her power but it was still so strange.

Edward looked at Ember and she nodded at him, they were telling the truth.

"Why would we believe something like that?" growled the werewolf named Embry. Caleb smiled and turned to Bella.

"Bella, my dear, would you be so kind as to lend me just a drop of your blood?" he asked smiling.

Edward looked at Bella and nodded. Bella walked over to Caleb who gave her a dazzling smile.

"Thank you love, I would have asked Ember, but you see I am convinced she isn't quite human," He said chuckling and Bella smiled. She felt comfortable around Caleb like he wasn't dangerous at all. Caleb took Bella's hand in his and made a small knick in her palm none of the Cullens breathed. A small amount of blood pooled in her hand and Caleb lifted her hand up so the werewolves could see.

The blood ran down her hand and onto Caleb's hand. The werewolves stared in amazement as Caleb's hand began to smoke.

"You see, imagine if I tried to drink dear Bella's blood. That would hurt," He said smiling and wiping the blood off his hand with a handkerchief. Sam was shocked he didn't even know what to say.

"So, you know about us and about Ember and about the wolves, but how exactly do you know all this?" asked Edward.

"Ha! You want to know what our powers? I'd be happy to tell," He said grinning.

"Powers?" asked Jared.

"Yes, you see myself, my sister, and Ember met at an orphanage for 'gifted' children. There they experimented on humans and other creatures with powers," Caleb said with a shrug.

The werewolves all stared at Ember wide eyed.

"You see Ember has the unique power to take others' powers for herself, Which makes her a dangerous tool in the wrong hands," Caleb said.

"Then that thing you did before… was that you 'power'?" Jared asked Cassandra. Cassandra grinned slightly.

"That? That was an extension of my power I gained when I became a vampire," Cassandra said, "My original power was the power to teleport, I can jump through space to any place in the world in a matter of seconds."

Ember tipped her head to one side.

"Cass how do you do the other thing though? That was really cool," Ember said questioningly.

"I'm still using my teleporting power, except I'm teleporting the other people. You already know this, but when I teleport I am actually opening tiny black holes that open in the other place. I'm opening portals and pulling people through but closing the portals before they reach the other side," Cass said calmly to Ember.

"What happens then?!" asked the werewolf Paul.

"Whatever is still in the portal when it closes is destroyed," Cass answered lightly.

"So you can go anywhere and kill basically anyone?" asked the werewolf named Seth and Cass nodded, "That is SO cool!"

"SETH!" The other werewolves shouted as the one named Jared smacked him over the back of his head.

"I'm glad you think so," Cass said smoothly and turned to Ember, "I hope you don't hate us for becoming vampires…"

"Of Course Not! How could you think that? I don't hate you just because you're a vampire, that's stupid Cass don't ever say something like that again!" Ember snapped at her. Cassandra and nodded and smiled.

"So what about you… What's you power?" Embry asked Caleb. Caleb chuckled.

"I'm afraid my power isn't as exciting as my sisters," Caleb said scratching the back of his head.

"Not exciting my butt, your power is awesome," Ember muttered, "He can see the past."

"Huh?" asked Emmett, "What do you mean?"

"It's a bit hard to explain. Let's use here as an example. Standing here I can see everything that has happened here since… well… the beginning of time," Caleb said while looking.

"Everything?" asked Bella, astonished.

"Yep, like I can see that you guys got into a couple scuffles around here a while back. I can also see that a long time ago the first werewolf passed right through here," Caleb said motioning with his hands.

"You can see that?!" asked Quil and Caleb shrugged.

"It's not that hard," he said and Ember rolled her eyes.

'The problem is that Caleb knows basically everything there is to know, he just won't tell anyone anything," Ember growled at Caleb.

"Now that's not fair, there are some things people aren't ready to know. And I don't know _everything_. I don't know who you really are or where you from, Atleast not yet," Caleb said in a scolding manner.

"What do you mean not yet?" asked Carlisle.

"Ah you see I think Ember might have been born here," Caleb said.

"Here?!" said everyone at once.

"What makes you think that?" Edward, "Wait, that wasn't you who stopped that vampire from attacking Ember?"

"We don't do 'force fields', that's Aida's specialty," Cass said.

"But you are right, there was something protecting Ember, something very old. I just don't know what it is yet. I do know that the werewolves have something to do with it…" Caleb trailed off.

"What do you mean? We've never met her before," Sam said.

"I didn't mean you guys, just the werewolves who had lived here in general, someone put a shield on you land to protect Ember if she steps over the border," Caleb explained.

"You mean as long as Ember is on our land, she's safe?" asked Jared.

"Safer then she is with the Cullens. But this shield is old and I suspect there are holes somewhere around here. So if someone really wanted to hurt Ember they could find a way around the barrier but it would take them some time," Caleb said with nod as he walked along the border.

"I think we need the whole story before we decide what we want to do," Sam said. And Carlisle nodded.

"You're right where do you want to talk?" Carlisle asked.

"Perhaps we could talk at Bella's house-" Sam began.

"Talk about what? Taking me in? No way!" Ember shouted, "I don't have anything against you guys but I am not putting anyone else in danger, It's probably best if I just go. I can't ask you guys to put your lives on the line for me. Not again… I won't let anyone else die for me… not again… never again…not after what… happened."

Ember began to back toward the forest, ready to bolt. Caleb saw this and nodded Cassandra. Cassandra disappeared and reappeared behind Ember. Ember spun around just as Cass grabbed one of her pressure points, knocking her unconscious.

"Well, we are going to be in trouble when she wakes up," Caleb sighed.

"It's for her own good, she doesn't know how dangerous it is for her out there now that the orphanage is involved again," Cassandra said.

"The orphanage is behind this?!" Snapped Edward at Caleb.

"We weren't going to say anything. Ember just would have run off to find them and kill them and she would have been captured. Ember is strong but she needs someone to protect her. But… her last protector died saving her and she refused help ever since," Caleb began

"She thinks that if she lets you help her, she's dooming you to die," Cass finished.

"That's stupid; if she needs our help then we're going to help her. It's our job as werewolves, "Seth muttered.

"You tell her that when she wakes up," Caleb said. Caleb picked Ember up and they headed to Bella's house to set up 'battle' plans. The werewolves were a little nervous about this but after they heard the whole story about Ember and how she protected them from the Volturi even though she didn't know them they were dead set on helping.


	9. Chapter 9: He has Returned

_**For the people who have been asking jacob will be making his first apperance in this chapter. okay.**_

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 09

Recap

_"That's stupid; if she needs our help then we're going to help her. It's our job as werewolves, "Seth muttered. _

_"You tell her that when she wakes up," Caleb said. Caleb picked Ember up and they headed to Bella's house to set up 'battle' plans. The werewolves were a little nervous about this but after they heard the whole story about Ember and how she protected them from the Volturi even though she didn't know them they were dead set on helping. _

End Recap

When Ember awoke a few hours later she was sitting in a small plain room. The walls were all white and the furniture included a bed, a dresser, a small desk with some books on it and that was it. A single door led to a tiny closet. Ember sat up and moved to get out of bed but stopped when her head started spinning.

She sat there for a moment and tried to get her bearings when she remembered what had happened.

_Cass had knocked her out_

She was going to kill that girl. The door to the room she was in flew open and there stood a certain blue eyed boy with a huge grin on his face.

"You're awake!" Seth said happily. He plopped down on the bed beside Ember causing the bed to make a loud creaking noise. The fact that the bed managed not to break astounded Ember, these guys were _huge_.

"Where am I?" asked Ember in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry. You're on the reservation at Sam and Emily's house. They're engaged," Seth said bouncing a little.

"Why?" Ember asked.

"Oh…uh, see Sam imprinted on Emily-" Seth began.

"I didn't mean 'why are Sam and Emily engaged' I meant, why am I at their house?" Ember muttered.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. See we made a deal with the vampires. See Caleb thinks that that shield thingy is there because you might have been born on the reservation. So we agreed that for now this is the safest place for you. Atleast until we get the guys who are after you and find out how that shield thinga magigger works." Seth said triumphantly.

"Where is this 'we' coming from? That cult is after me, not you, and I have no intention of letting anyone die for me ever again." Ember snapped. She stood and began to make her way to the door. Seth grabbed her arm from behind and spun her around.

"Listen, Seth –" Ember started.

"No! You listen, you were born here. That makes us family and family doesn't let family down. You protected us from The Volturi so we _are_ going to take care of you whether you like it or not! Yah, we're in danger as long as you're here. But hey, I'm in danger of dying everyday as long as I'm a werewolf. So if I have to die protecting you, Atleast I know that I died protecting someone I care about. It doesn't matter if I just met you, not to any of us. You're here now, so get used to it because you're stuck with us." Seth said shaking slightly.

Ember could feel tears welling up in her eyes; no one had ever said anything like that to her… not since…

_"Get out of here you idiot! You're gonna get killed!"_

_"Hah, Yah right! Haven't I told you a million times? I promised to take care of you, so as long as you need protecting, you're stuck with me!"_

Ember stared at Seth in a state of awe.

"Okay now that that has been drilled into you thick skull let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving!" Seth said before dragging Ember down the stairs and into Emily and Sam's kitchen. Ember was laughing the whole way. She already knew by Seth's little speech that she was stuck here and the funny thing was she didn't really mind.

Embry yawned loudly as he patrolled the borders with Seth and Jared. It had been about a week since Ember had come to stay with them and Embry had grown fond of her. He couldn't quite place it but things felt whole since Ember had shown up. Like she was some kind of puzzle piece they had been missing. She had grown on everyone, even Paul liked her.

It was the same way with her friends. There was nothing human about the Cullens; they had been vampires for so long. But Caleb and Cassandra, there was just something human about them. Maybe it was the fact that they had only been vampires a couple years, or maybe it was because they were allergic to human blood, or maybe it was just because they didn't smell, something just made them easy to trust.

None of the pack was even fazed when Cass and Caleb started crossing the border. Except Leah, but no one cared about her opinion. Caleb and his sister had started investigating the strange shield that surrounded the reservation. Embry knew Caleb had found something and that Sam knew about it. But whatever is was Sam didn't say anything to anyone. Embry had asked him about it but Sam had just pushed his questions aside and said 'I'm still looking into some things'.

But all investigations aside Ember really fit in and so did her friends. Caleb was a good guy who really didn't seem too high-strung or anything. He came to talk to Ember or even talk to the guys. He was tough too; Embry had had the 'honor' of sparing with him during one of the pack's training sessions. He had gotten his butt kicked. Cassandra, or Cass as Ember and Caleb called her, wasn't as mean as everyone thought she was. She was just quiet and withdrawn. She came across as a person who didn't really trust people very well. Though Embry was sure there was something between Seth and Cass, he had no proof. Seth defiantly liked Cass, the whole pack saw that when they phased, but Cass's feelings were a mystery.

At first Sam didn't approve, no one did, (She was a vampire after all) but when the pack grew to trust the vampire twins a little more, Sam relented and just let Seth do what he wanted to. Embry guessed Sam thought it would never work and that Seth would just give up or imprint. The whole situation reminded him of Bella and Jacob; He hoped Seth didn't get hurt like Jacob did.

Jacob….

It had been a few months since Jacob disappeared and no one knew where he had gone. Poor Jake, He had loved Bella so much and Embry knew Bella loved him too but… not enough to leave her leech. Embry was wondering if Jake would every come back when a familiar sent answered his question.

Jared and Seth were already run when Embry started to sprint after them and toward the source of the smell.

When the trio finally reached a clearing a long time missed russet wolf was sitting and waiting for them.

The tree wolves lunged at their old friend. Barks of joy and surprise echoed through the forest.

_Seth: It's great to see you!_

_Jared: Yah Jake it's been too long!_

_Embry: I'm glad you're back; it's not as fun when it's just me and Quil!_

_Jake: Hey you guys, nice to be back. What this I see about new leeches?_

Embry, Jared, and Seth waited while Jake saw all the things that had happened, everything. He stared at them dumbfounded. How could Sam let alone the pack trust a couple of vampires and some leech lover girl? Jacob just couldn't understand it; He felt everyone's ease with the vampires. How they seemed to trust them. But the idea was so foreign to Jake, He didn't understand.

_Jake: What… how…why… I mean, how could you guys believe a leech? I mean come on…_

_Jared: You saw it, they're allergic to human blood and Ember was born here_

_Jake: Did you ever stop to think the leeches might be lying?!_

_Seth: Cass wouldn't lie!!_

_Jake: Oh so now we call bloodsuckers by their names. Come on Seth! How could you fall in love with a LEECH! She's a blood thirsty monster who would jump at the chance to kill us!_

_Seth: SHE'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!_

Seth screamed his thoughts as loud as possible and took off toward the woods. Embry was going to go after him but Jared stopped him. Everyone was silent until Seth's mind link disappeared.

_Jared: Let him go…_

_Embry: That was low Jake even for you_

_Jake: What that supposed to mean?!_

_Embry: You didn't hear any of us commenting on your infatuation with Bella!_

_Jake: That was different! Bella is human!_

_Jared: For now…_

_Embry: Do you really believe that you'll just let her go after she's turned? _

_Jared: We all see that you won't_

_Jake: Shut it._

_Embry: Fine, but you haven't even met them so you have no right to judge._

_Jared: Let's just head back. Jake, try not to be bias when you meet them. I think you'll like Ember._

_Embry: Yah she's the only girl I've ever met that can inspire fear into an entire pack of werewolves without even using her powers._

_Jake: Huh?_

_Jared: She has a baseball bat and a list of very boring and grueling chores ready whenever anyone breaks the peace._

_Embry: HAHA! You should have been there when Quil and Paul got into a fight! They were scrubbing floors and cleaning dishes for a week!_

_Jared: And I don't think those bumps on their heads healed very quickly. _

Jacob couldn't help but crack a grin as a memory of Quil and Paul scrubbing floors and a very annoyed looking human girl standing over them with a steel bat over her shoulder popped up in his head. Jared and Embry assured him that he would be fast friends with Ember. She was as sarcastic as he was, or so they told him. He scanned memories of the two vampires. They didn't seem too bad but it would take a lot for Jake to start trusting them like the others did. By the time the trio had arrived at Emily and Sam's the whole pack knew Jake was back.

Quil and Paul tackled Jake as soon as he phased back into a human.

"Hey man! Bought time you showed up," Quil said with a grin and slung his arm of Jake's large shoulder. As they began to walk toward the house Emily came out.

"You might not want to go in there Jake. Ember found out about what you said to Seth and she's out for blood, "Emily sighed.

"Seth told her?" asked Embry.

"No, she knew something was wrong and read his mind. Sam and Seth are trying to calm her down but she is dead set on skinning you alive," Emily replied while shaking her head.

"All because I insulted her leech friends?" asked Jake, Bella never reacted this way. But Jared and Embry had said Ember was different.

Just then Seth came out of the house looking around frantically. He spotted the boys just a few yards away and began to motion quickly for them to run. But he wasn't fast enough because a certain human girl came storming out after him and followed his gaze.

Jacob didn't hear the angry words that flew from her mouth and she stormed toward him. She was so much more beautiful in person. Somehow, Seth, Jared, and Embry's memories just didn't quite do her justice. Ember's words came to Jake's ears in the form of a buzz. Jake didn't even notice. All he could think about were the waves of emotions that flooded his system, overloading his brain. Coherent thoughts wouldn't even form and Jake drowned in his emotions. He had felt this mass of confusion before through Sam and Jared and Quil. Only one word came to mind as the human girl yelled at him, her deep eyes flashing and her flawless face contorted in angry and rage, a word that would change Jake's life forever.

_Imprint_


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Attack

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 10

Recap

_Jacob didn't hear the angry words that flew from her mouth and she stormed toward him. She was so much more beautiful in person. Somehow, Seth, Jared, and Embry's memories just didn't quite do her justice. Ember's words came to Jake's ears in the form of a buzz. Jake didn't even notice. All he could think about were the waves of emotions that flooded his system, overloading his brain. Coherent thoughts wouldn't even form and Jake drowned in his emotions. He had felt this mass of confusion before through Sam and Jared and Quil. Only one word came to mind as the human girl yelled at him, her deep eyes flashing and her flawless face contorted in angry and rage, a word that would change Jake's life forever. _

_**Imprint**_

End Recap

It didn't take long for Ember to realize that the mutt named Jacob wasn't listening to her. Ember was fuming; first that stupid dog harasses Seth and now he ignores her. Ember was ready to skin him and turn him into a rug but Sam had ordered her not to. Instead Ember raised her hand and smacked her palm into the side of Jacob's face (with a little help from her powers). She didn't wait to see his reaction or even what kind of damage she had done. Ember turned on her heel and stormed into the house.

Jacob lifted his hand to his face. The entire side of his face had gone numb. He had no idea that girl could hit so hard. The others stared at him wide eyed. Embry and Seth were ready to restrain Jacob. Jake just stared at them weirdly. Why would they need to restrain him? What did they think he was going to do?

"You okay Jake?" Sam asked warily. What was wrong with them?

"Yah, looks like she hit you kind of hard," Seth half whispered.

"I'm fine," Jacob said. Did they think he was mad? That's when Jacob understood. They thought he would be angry and hurt Ember. Jacob's stomach fell. The idea of anyone laying a finger on Ember, it made him so angry. Jacob could feel his blood boil as he started to shake.

"Did you think I would hurt her?!" Jacob snarled. His entire body began to shake. The others exchanged glances.

"Now Jake calm down," Sam said lightly.

"I don't want to calm down! ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" Jacob shouted.

"What is going on out here?!" came a snap. Everyone turned and stared at Ember.

"You stupid babies, Stop arguing. You're acting like idiots. Now dinner is ready, get you butts in here and eat before it gets cold," Ember said before disappearing back into the house. As the others filed one by one in Sam's house only Jacob and Sam were left.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Sam questioned.

"Fine," Jake grunted as he shoved past Sam and headed toward the house. He would _never_ hurt Ember.

Ember muttered under her breath as she fixed a plate for Jacob. She couldn't believe Emily was making her feed that mutt! Ember wished she could pour some kind of cleaning agent into his food and make him sick for months, but he was a werewolf and as Ember had learned from experience, werewolves were good at detecting poisons.

Ember dropped the plate at Jacob's place and sat in hers, diagonal to his. Ember turned away from Jacob and faced Seth who sat across from her. Ember felt Jake's eyes on her the entire meal. She tried to catch him in the act. But every time she looked his way, Jacob stared down at his plate and refused to look at her. What was he looking at?

Ember began to twitch irritably as Jake's eyes bore into her back. She attempted to ignore him but her temper was rising. This mutt was really beginning to bug her.

Ember had taken enough of this time she turned around and Jake once again stared at his plate.

"Okay stop playing innocent. You got something to say, say it!" Ember growled.

Everyone force in mid bite as they stared. When Jacob didn't raise his eyes from his plate Ember just got madder.

"UGH! Are you even listening?! If you've got a problem with me then tell me," Ember snapped, "You know what I'm done with this." Ember stood up from the table and stalked out the door not bothering to grab her jacket on the way.

Jacob stood up from the table and slammed the back door as he stalked out.

"Uhhhhhhh….. What just happened…."Seth asked a very confused look on his face.

"I…don't…know," Embry said, equally confused.

"Maybe we should go after them…" Seth mumbled.

'No, let them go. They need to off," Sam said, "finish eating."

Ember didn't reappear until early the next mourning as the others were getting ready to go train. Seth slipped out of his house around six that day. Leah was still getting ready but Seth was worried, it had started to storm last night and he hoped Ember was okay. No doubt she had gone to stay with Caleb and Cassandra… where ever it was that they lived. Seth wasn't really sure. But as he emerged from his house he saw two familiar figures leaning against one of the tress in his yard. Cass and Ember.

"Hey! Cass! Ember!" Seth shouted as he waved to them. He trotted over and Ember smiled at him. Cass turned to look at him and Seth saw the corners of he lips twitch up slightly. Seth could feel his face getting hot, he was suddenly glad his skin was so dark. But out of nowhere Cass disappeared and Seth heard the familiar slam of his door.

"What was the leech doing here?!" Leah snarled.

"Shut it mongrel," Ember snapped and began to walk toward Sam's house, Seth in tow. Even before the got there Seth and Leah's sensitive ears picked up a fight and when the trio came into view two huge werewolves were ducking it out. A large silver one and a russet colored Ember had never seen before… the mutt Jacob? Why were they fighting?

"Oh, Seth!" Emily cried running over.

"What happened?" asked Ember.

"I don't know Paul said something to Jake and he just… exploded…" Emily trailed off. Seth turned to tell Ember he was going to stop them when he saw she wasn't there. Leah pulled on his sleeve and pointed past the feuding werewolves and past Sam and Jake's dad who were trying to calm them down, to the house where the door had swung shut. She was going for the bat.

Seconds later Ember appeared again, holding a stainless steel baseball bat. She walked calmly and coolly toward the two werewolves and with poise and elegance bashed them both brutally over the head. They both let out ear piercing howls and phased back. Ember just shook her head and threw two pairs of pants at them.

"You two are going to scrub all the floors in Emily's house, beat all the rugs, clean all the bathrooms, wash all the dishes, and do all the laundry and you are going to do it before lunch," Ember said in her 'you in are in so much trouble' tone.

Jake, his pants lying in his lap just stared at her like she was crazy.

"You're joking right?" he asked stunned. Ember merely pointed at Paul who was quickly pulling his pants on and scrambling toward the house.

"You have 6 hours, if the time limit expires, I get to run you until you puke blood and I have all week," Ember said smoothly.

"Go!!" Seth hissed and Jake ran into the house Ember followed at her own leisurely pace. They others stared at eachother for a moment before running after them, the was no way they were missing it.

5 hours and 55 minutes later.

Paul and Jake had cleaned everything but the floors and were currently scrubbing for their lives… but Seth was afraid to say there was no way they were going to make it.

Everyone was cheering them on but turned when they heard the door slam and seconds later Caleb appeared.

"They're here, and this time they brought company," Caleb growled.

"What?!" Sam shouted and everyone was up in seconds. They moved quickly out of the house.

"The shield is holding for now but one of the girls they brought can break it, she just needs time. Time we can't give them. There are no newborns this time only the most experienced vampires, four of them all deadly, Archer and Dustin along with two girls, Typhoid and Ariel," Caleb said as he filled them in on what they looked like. He didn't know all their powers yet but he knew one could shot lighting from his hands and another could destroy the shield with her energy draining power.

Cass appeared.

"We have more problems. They sent a gang of newborns to the Cullens' house and there's a group heading toward town their led by a nasty female. I would kill them but she's blocking my portals somehow even on the gang with the Cullens," Cassandra hissed.

"That's bad, okay, first we our top priority has to be the civilians, we need as many people as we can spare stopping the newborns heading into town," Caleb said as a plan formulated in his head.

"Seth, Paul, Jared you and Leah will help the town," Sam said.

"I'll go too," Cass said. She quickly formed and portal the others jumped through, having been inside Cass's portals before.

"Alright, the rest of us have to stop the others. Be careful these vampires aren't like others you've fought, they all have powers. Don't hesitate to get behind to border if you have to, I'd rather see your pride bashed then have any of you dead," Sam ordered.

"Jacob you take Ember and hide in the forest, if push comes to shove you run with her, understand. They can not under any circumstances capture her." Caleb said calmly.

"I am not running, especially not with _him_," Ember growled.

"Ember, you will listen to me," Caleb said staring straight at her, his tone left no room for argument. Ember ground her teeth together but nodded. Jacob grabbed Ember's hand, an unneeded motion, but he relished in the contact.

"Let's go," Jake said and dragged Ember off.

Caleb, Sam, Quil, and Embry headed off to try and take and vampires trying to take down the shield.

Jacob and Ember ran easily through the forest, toward the center of werewolf land. Jacob knew that if the vampires got past the shield it wouldn't be long until they got here and Jacob doubted he could take four full grown powered vampires, let alone one. They came to a stop and Jake turned to Ember, he knew his pack need him when he heard a howl come from Sam and the others' direction. Jacob winced and Ember saw this.

"We should go back, Sam and others are strong but I know who Typhoid is, she can kill them too easily. Atleast we us there they would have a better chance," Ember whispered.

"I'll go back you stay here," Jacob said sternly.

"No! If you're going back, so am I. I can help!" Ember snapped.

"How?! They know your weakness!" Jake shouted, "You'll just get hurt, and I won't let that happen!"

"You don't even know me!" She growled back.

"I don't have to!" Jake shouted back.

"They need us both!" Ember shouted.

"You are not going back!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob Black I can-" What cut Ember off was not something she expected. Jacob leaned forward and caught Ember's face between his hands. Ember's world froze when Jacob kissed her. His kiss was forceful but not rough. The unnatural warmth that radiated from his body engulfed her as Jacob pulled her closer. Ember's mind spun, butterflies formed in her stomach and she stopped breathing. She wanted to push Jake off but when his arms left her face and wrapped around her waist, Ember couldn't. She felt so right, so safe. As soon as it happened, it was over. Ember stood dazed, frozen. She hadn't even responded to him, but her insides wouldn't stop floating.

Before Ember had time to react, Jacob phased and His fur was the most beautiful auburn color Ember had ever seen. Unlike the others his was long and shaggy, probably because of his long hair. He turned away and took off through the trees, leaving Ember behind.

She knew she would never be able to follow and Ember had no idea where she was. Not to mention her head was _still_ spinning.

Ember would never be able to help now.

Jacob ran as fast as he could toward Sam and the others, the ones who needed him. Seth and Cassandra along with the others were doing fine. But Sam and Caleb were having trouble.

Jacob knew Ember would be angry and that he had wrecked any chance of becoming friends with her and it was tearing him apart. But Ember was right, his pack needed him, and that's all that mattered now.

As Jacob cleared the woods and came to the border he saw the four vampires and his pack mates. Sam and the big one (who was bigger then the largest Cullen) were squared off. Neither one seemed to have the advantage but it looked like that could change at any second. Archer was tall and built with an Asian look to him. He had red brown hair and wore a black school uniform. A couple pieces of Archer were scattered about, but nothing fatal or even helpful. Jacob didn't understand why Sam hadn't beaten him yet. That was until he saw Archer's power or didn't see it.

All of a sudden Archer disappeared. Jake thought he had run away until he saw Sam get punched rather hardly. Archer could become invisible.

Quil was against Dustin and it looked like he was having a hard time. Dustin was sending bolts of lighting at him and Quil was having a hard time dodging. Not to mention Quil had several burns running up and down his arms. Dustin was shorter with blond hair. He wore loose black leather pants and a tight black shirt. He had white gloves and a red cloak on.

Embry was against some girl. Typhoid. She didn't look too threatening but that changed when all the grass around her died and a ball of black energy formed around her hand. Typhoid, she was called that because she sucked the life out of things and turned it into power? This was not good.

Typhoid had long black hair and pale skin; she was small and didn't look anything like Cass. Typhoid had a sharp angled nose and small eyes that were blood red. She wore a black Japanese school uniform similar to Archer's.

Caleb was facing off against the girl who was trying to break the shield. Jacob remembered how him and his pack watched the Cullens practice fighting newborns but this Ariel girl was no new born and the fight was completely different, not unlike Edward's and Victoria's fight. They circled each other, fangs bared, both waiting for the other to slip up and release an opening.

Ariel had long blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a bunch of loose braids. Her hair was held in place by a wide blue headband. She had a yellow and orange bikini top on and a short green skirt. Her blue and white boots matched her headband and her arms had white layer gloves with odd pieces of white fabric hanging out all over the place. Last but not least to complete her strange outfit she had a red, orange, and yellow scarf and a brown belt with two small bags attached.

Jake dashed forward to help Quil, who was having the most trouble (for now). He tried to get close to Dustin but his lighting made it difficult. Jacob had to run and roll and jump to avoid the lighting and he could hardly concentrate on getting closer to the boy. Dustin suddenly jumped backward as did Archer and Ariel. Only Typhoid stayed where she was. She energy ball had grown three times the size it was before and she looked ready to use it. A twisted smile grew across her face and she raised her arm. Jacob barely made it as he dashed forward tackled Embry out of the way just as the energy flew forward. Embry and Jacob flew a good hundred feet and they still felt the chock wave when the attack formed a fifty foot crater where Embry had been standing.

Typhoid tipped her head to one side and frowned, she hadn't expected the werewolf to dodge.

"Finish them Typhoid," Dustin purred and Typhoid nodded.

Typhoid raised her hand and the group of fighters watched in horror as all the plants in the small clearing began to die off. Typhoid's energy began to manifest into a twisted shape behind her, a shape that began to change into what looked like a black Chinese dragon. This attack would not be one they could dodge; it would destroy everything in its path.

The small group of five subconsciously drew closer to each other, a move that would save their lives.

Typhoid let loose her dragon of destruction. It barreled toward the four werewolves and vampire. Not even an ancient shield could protect them now. Just as the dragon reached its target it hit something, a bright blue barrier formed around the group, barely big enough for all of them but the dragon could find no way through and disintegrated into nothing when it used up all its energy leaving a cloud of dust.

The barrier flickered away and everyone looked for its source. When the dust settled three figures were visible. One was clearly Ember the other two, a boy and girl, only Caleb recognized.


	11. Chapter 11: Thorne and Aida

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 11

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 11

Recap

_Typhoid let loose her dragon of destruction. It barreled toward the four werewolves and vampire. Not even an ancient shield could protect them now. Just as the dragon reached its target it hit something, a bright blue barrier formed around the group, barely big enough for all of them but the dragon could find no way through and disintegrated into nothing when it used up all its energy leaving a cloud of dust._

_The barrier flickered away and everyone looked for its source. When the dust settled three figures were visible. One was clearly Ember the other two, a boy and girl, only Caleb recognized. _

End Recap

The boy was a couple inches taller than Ember with straight shoulder-length silver hair and ice blue eyes. He had a pair of baggy blue jeans and a yellow muscle shirt with a black X across the front and a pair of black gloves. The girl had long dark brown hair in a braid. She wore a sleeveless white kimono top with a yellow obi and a long dark blue flared skirt. She also had a pair of sandals and long sleeves that start at her elbows covered her hands. In her hand she held a tall dark blue staff with a yellow circle with a blue gem in the middle.

The girl stepped forward and stood in front of the dazed werewolf and vampire. Her staff held out in front of her. The other vampires growled.

"Well, if it isn't another reject orphan," Ariel said in a mocking voice.

"She blocked my attack," growled Typhoid as the plants around her not only wilted but turned to dust. She fired up another attack only to have the girl block it again. Ember had moved to stand by the girl's side and so did the boy. The boy smirked and draped an arm over Ember's shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"Now Now, You aren't the vampires trying to hurt my little Ember, are you?" asked the boy coolly.

"And if we are," asked Dustin with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you," the boy said in a very serious very dark tone. He held his hand out in Dustin's direction and for a moment Dustin looked afraid, until the boy's body went limp, leaving Ember to hold him up. Dustin looked confused for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Hah so he's one of the famed 'escaped orphans', what a bunch of los-" Dustin stopped short as his eyes went wide.

"Hey, D you okay?" asked Archer. Dustin turned to face his three companions with a smirk.

"Dustin? Oh sorry, Dustin's dead. My name's Thorne," Dustin or Dustin's body said wickedly. As Dustin turned to face Ariel she let out a yelp and turned to run. But before she even went anywhere a bolt of lighting hit her and killed her on contact.

"Opps, my bad, did I kill her? Ohhhh, sorry," Dustin/Thorne said sarcastically.

"He's _the reaper_," Archer whimpered as he backed up.

"Run and die. If he is 'the reaper' then his body is his weakness. Kill his body, kill his soul," Typhoid hissed.

Archer grinned and disappeared. The girl's shield was up in an instant, but not quick enough. Ember heard Archer's chuckles as he stalked about inside the shield. The girl moved to make a shield just around Ember and Thorne but Typhoid began to bombard her current shield with attacks. Dustin/Thorne was trying to take down Typhoid but she was blocking him with her dark energy.

The werewolves were one their feet and trying to help 'Thorne' attack Typhoid but no one was having any luck. Ember could feel Archer getting closer, she didn't have any choose. It was either kill Archer or let Thorne die. She promised she would use her power to kill unless she had to, bu right now she had to.

Ember closed her eyes and concentrated. Her power reeled and bucked inside her mind, its desire to reach was unmatched. 'Find him and kill him' she willed. Her power lashed out, searching for the power signature had Ember had in mind. She found him. Letting loose her powers Archer froze in mid-place his invisible cloak melting.

Everyone stopped to stare. Typhoid attacks faded and the girl took this time to put a shield around Thorne's body, which Ember had laid on the ground in a resting position.

"How…" whispered Archer. Ember's eyes were a pure white with only a thin gray line to distinguish between her iris and sclera. She just smiled.

"They didn't tell you who I am did they?" Ember asked a slight taunting edge on her voice. "I'm Leech." Archer didn't have time to react to his new found information as his veins turned black. His face and body slowly turned lack as well and a strange glowing aura formed around him and moved to Ember where it wrapped around her. Moments later, Archer's black body fell in a heap on the ground and Ember was no where to be seen. Everyone turned and found that Typhoid was gone.

"Where'd she go?" asked Embry, phasing back along with the others.

"She ran while I killed Archer," said Ember appearing next to Seth and causing him to jump three feet in the air.

"Hey leech you want to take this power too, he doesn't need it anymore," Dustin/Thorne asked lightly as he put his hand behind his head.

"Sure thing Reaper, but I would suggest going back to your body first," Ember said smoothly. Dustin/Thorne nodded and Dustin's body went limp. As he fell to the ground his skin turned black and his aura jumped from his body to Ember. Lighting crackled in Ember hand as the aura faded. The werewolves stared at Ember with wide eyes, no one had known she could things like that.

"How come you didn't do that before, it would have saved us a lot of trouble before," Jake muttered.

"How would you like to have your soul ripped to shreds and your power torn away from yu as you body dies out form under you?! No one disserves that fate! no one! Except maybe you," Ember yelled before disappearing.

"Smooth move Ex-lax, you had to go and piss her off, now I'm gonna have to go find her," muttered Thorne as he ,now in his real body, stood and brushed himself off.

"And who are you exactly?" snapped Jacob.

"The name's Thorne and that's Aida," Said Throne, "and I'm Ember's brother, so why don't you shut up and never speak to my sister again!"

The boy snarled at Jake before stalking off toward the forest.

"Thorne wait, you can leave your body out in the woods alone. What if someone moves you?" Aida said in a concerned voice her soft face worried.

"I'm not going to use my power! I'm gonna find her the old fashioned way, since everyone seems completely oblivious to who Ember actually is and how she acts!" Thorne shouted. Aida sighed and shook her head as Thorne disappeared into the forest.

"What crawled up his butt?" asked Cassandra in a monotone.

"Oh you know the usual. Ember told him that we made her leave and that Jake left her to help us and now he's pissed off because he doesn't think we know how to take care of her. And he's being an over-protective non-biological, older brother. Who doesn't like the idea of his non-biological sister hanging out with a bunch of werewolves he doesn't know," Caleb said with a sigh.

"So he's not her brother?" Asked Embry, Confused. Caleb laughed slightly and shook his head.

"No, he's not, but he's taken on the role and anyone who tries to even touch Ember will have their throat torn out," Caleb said still chuckling.

"That's why we didn't contact him when we found Ember to begin with, we wanted to explain the situation and then let him cool down for a few months until we told him where she was," Cassandra said evenly.

"Oh… so how did he do that weird thingy with the taking over that vampire…" Asked Embry, still confused but not as much as before.

"Oh. I can explain that. I'm Aida, Thorne's 'partner'. I have to power to create force-fields. Thorne is a werewolf like the rest of you from Alaska. His father was the head of his pack but his mother was from a neighboring tribe whose spirit warriors never took wolf forms. Because his grandfather on his mother's side was a spirit warrior and his father was a werewolf, Thorne can both phase into a werewolf and separate his soul from his body. When Thorne enters another body his destroys the soul that besides inside of it. That's why he and Ember are so close, because they both know what its like to be the one responsible for ripping someone's soul to shreds, because a person with no soul has no afterlife, only darkness and pain for all eternity," Aida said sweetly.

"Wow, we didn't know Ember's power was so…. Strong," Embry half whispered.

"Don't worry about it, We've known Ember for ten years and she still manages to surprise us all," Caleb said, "we should head back and make sure the others are okay and that the Cullens didn't get killed."

Everyone nodded and started toward the reservation and Sam's house. They couldn't wait to tell the others what had happened. Jake was the only one not talking, he wasn't used to Ember being gone. The others told him she had a tendency to disappear and not to worry but Jacob still felt horrible. He couldn't help but worry about her… what if Thorne didn't find her? What if she never spoke to her again? What if she got hurt? Jacob hadn't meant to say anything offensive. It seemed like everything he did was wrong in Ember's eyes. Was the entire world against him? Jake felt like such an idiot.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Once Ember gets back I'll tell you how to get her to forgive you," Aida whispered in Jake's ear as they walked through the forest.

"How?" asked Jake. Aida just winked.


	12. Chapter 12: Be Patient

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (Jacob Black Love Story) 12

**Sorry that the last one was so short this one is pretty short too but I didn't type much this week and I wanted to post something this weekend. Sooooo Yah. I'll try and make the next one long but I have a summer essay to work on so that might not work out. I was wondering about something. For the whole story I've been making Ember and Jake fight. I want to know how many people want them to sort of make up now or if more people want them to keep fighting because that will alter the next chapter. Any suggestions and comments would be appreciated. I love hearing form you guys its why I check my email everyday to see if I got any reviews. Thanks to everyone who has commented on my story.**

Recap

_"Wow, we didn't know Ember's power was so…. Strong," Embry half whispered._

_"Don't worry about it, We've known Ember for ten years and she still manages to surprise us all," Caleb said, "we should head back and make sure the others are okay and that the Cullens didn't get killed."_

_Everyone nodded and started toward the reservation and Sam's house. They couldn't wait to tell the others what had happened. Jake was the only one not talking, he wasn't used to Ember being gone. The others told him she had a tendency to disappear and not to worry but Jacob still felt horrible. He couldn't help but worry about her… what if Thorne didn't find her? What if she never spoke to her again? What if she got hurt? Jacob hadn't meant to say anything offensive. It seemed like everything he did was wrong in Ember's eyes. Was the entire world against him? Jake felt like such an idiot._

_"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Once Ember gets back I'll tell you how to get her to forgive you," Aida whispered in Jake's ear as they walked through the forest._

_"How?" asked Jake. Aida just winked._

End Recap

Ember ran quietly through the forest. She knew Thorne was following her and she didn't feel like talking to him right now. Thorne wasn't like the others, he never left her alone, sometimes that was a good thing most of the time it wasn't. Ember was angry. She never liked to use her powers and Jake commenting on them didn't help at all.

She hated that stupid mutt. Wait…no… that was a lie. Ember didn't hate Jacob. She couldn't hate Jake. He was annoying… but there was something else. Something else that made Jacob's words matter more then anyone else's, something that made him special.

Ember jumped up into the high branches of a tree, hoping that Thorne would pass by her, no such luck. The ivory wolf stopped at the base of the tree, his tail and ears tipped with a pale blue color. Ember stepped back behind some branches so Thorne couldn't see her but it was no use. Thorne just sat down in front of the tree and Ember knew he wouldn't move till morning. Ember sighed and jumped down.

"What do you want?" she snarled at Thorne as he phased back.

"You ok?" He asked lightly. Ember just grumbled under her breath and started walking in another direction. Thorne shrugged and followed behind. "You know I could kill him… if you wanted me to," Thorne offered. Ember shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to sort out my emotional troubles on my own," Ember said with a sigh.

"You know your problem isn't that you hate him it's that you don't," Thorne said repeating Ember's thoughts aloud, "he's not that bad of a guy. You just keep looking for faults and judging him unfairly because you don't want to get hurt again."

"I know… it's just… I feel like a traitor…" Ember murmured softly. She had begun to wring her hands a motion she only went through when she felt guilty. Thorne wasn't sure if she felt guilty about hurting Jacob or if she felt guilty for liking him. Thorne knew Ember would never really get over the loss, _his_ death. It had happened nearly ten years ago and Thorne knew she probably still dreamed about it. Still it was no reason to take her pain out on Jake because she though that if she liked him it would be betraying _his_ trust.

"_He_ would want you to be happy, you know," Thorne replied as he studied Ember's features.

"Yah I know… you've told me that a million times…" Ember said. Thorne sighed. He knew this had to be hard on Ember. She had just gotten used to being alone when another boy came and started to win her heart. It was even worse that he imprinted on her. Thorne couldn't help but feel sorry for Jake. Thorne himself had never imprinted but he heard stories about it. Ember had no idea the horrible pain she was causing Jacob. It wasn't her fault; she didn't know any better, but still. Thorne knew the only way either of them was going to be the slightest happy was if Jake told Ember the truth and Ember actually let him in. Thorne didn't really like Jake, but he didn't like anyone who had to potential of becoming close to Ember. There was too much of a chance that Ember would get hurt. But that's why Jacob was so important. Ember needed him, even if she didn't see it Thorne did. Ever since _he_ died Ember hadn't let anyone in and the wounds were still raw. She needed Jake because he was the only one who had any chance of helping her, of healing her.

"You should tell him then, instead of dragging the pour mutt around by his ears. He deserves the truth and a chance," Thorne said. Ember knew Thorne was right but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Ten years ago she lost someone she loved dearly. Even now she still hurt. But when she was around Jake, the hurt was a little less. After all that had happened to her Ember couldn't just forget and move on. She'd never to able to. But maybe if she let someone in, Jacob, she might be able to heal, just a little.

"Alright, I'll try…" Ember mumbled. Throne smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Ember's shoulders and steered her toward the reservation.

Back at the Reservation

As the pack arrived back at the reservation, returning from battle, Jake and the others soon learned that the others had fought well. There had been only one full grown vampire heading with around ten newborns into town. The others had managed to cut them off. The full grown was a woman named Ursula she had some strange ability to stop Cassandra's portals from forming. No one knew what it was since Cass hadn't stopped to ask questions. Ursula was under the insane impression that without her power Cass would just roll over and die. While the others distracted the newborns Cass had torn Ursula apart. They did have one close call when a couple newborns surrounded Seth, but Cass came his rescue in the nick of time. Jake listened to some of the battle stories half heartedly. His mind was still on Ember.

"Hey Jake… you okay?" asked Seth. Seth knew Ember was out in the woods with Thorne, everyone did. But Jake seemed really worried.

"Heh, Jake's just worried about his little imprint," Paul taunted. Emily was surprised she hadn't known Jake imprinted on Ember. Aida was watching them through calm patient eyes.

"Shut up, Paul!" Jacob growled. Paul stood to face Jacob.

"Why don't you make me? It's not my fault she hates you!" Paul growled. Jake and Paul tensed to attack each other but they both found themselves held in place by blue force fields. Jake and Paul attempted to break the shields holding them back form each other but failed miserably.

"Now, Now, We're all friends here. Why don't the two of you just calm down. Jake I'd like to talk to you outside. Paul why don't you go with Cass to check on the Cullens? I would be just awful if they got hurt. Don't you think?" Aida said sweetly. Jake and Paul grumbled some sort of 'yes' and Aida released her shields. Jake stalked out the door and onto the porch as Paul jumped into the portal Cassandra formed.

"So when Paul and Jake were fighting this morning was it because Paul said something, like he did just now?" asked Seth with his head tipped to one side.

"Yah," Sam answered as Aida disappeared through the door.

"Jake you have to understand. We didn't have a good life. Ember's been hurt before. Even now she's still bleeding. But despite that, Ember is proud she won't let anyone help her, not even us. But today… she's never reacted that way before, when someone comments on her power. Usually she just pushes it aside. She cares about you Jake, even if it doesn't seem like it. You just have to try and be patient," Aida said as she patted the sulking werewolf's arm.

"How can I be patient when everything I do is wrong to her?" asked Jacob bitterly.

"Jacob… That's just the way she is. It will take time but you'll see the hidden meanings in her words. But until then, just be there for her. She'll need you more then you think. She'll need you for support. You can heal her. Just be patient," Aida explained in her soft voice. Jacob nodded his head and headed back inside and into his room. Aida stared out into the dark. They'd be back soon.

It was about twenty minutes later, Jacob was still in his room and Thorne and Ember were walking up the driveway. As they neared the door Ember stood on the porch and stored up at the stars. Thorne didn't try to make her go inside; he didn't have that much power over her. He walked inside and was introduced to the rest of the pack.

Jacob heard the others talking downstairs and knew Thorne and Ember were back. He walked down the steps trying to think of what to say when he saw Thorne at the bottom of the stairs. As Jake walked past Thorne grabbed his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"She's out on the porch. Remember, she doesn't care what you say as long as you're there," he whispered before releasing Jake. Jake walked into the front room and met the gazes of his pack mates. He paused at the door and took a deep breath. Trying to gather his thoughts he opened the door and stepped into the cold night.


	13. Chapter 13: The Whole Story

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (A Jacob Black Love Story) 13

**Okay I tried to make this one super long since my last two were very short. The end is near. I think there will only be, maybe, four or five more chapters. Something like that. I think I might write a sequel to this. There are a lot of side stories and stuff about the orphans a either only mentioned once or didn't tell you at all so a sequel might be possible. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I think this one was my favorite to write since I finally got to talk about Adrian. I've been waiting for that. And finally we have a little love between Jake and Ember. But I guess you have to read it to get all the details. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any suggestions are really appreciated. I love to hear from anyone who reads my story. Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or new moon or eclipse or any of its charatcers. I do however own the orphans and all stories with them and the plot line of this fanfic**

Recap

_Jacob heard the others talking downstairs and knew Thorne and Ember were back. He walked down the steps trying to think of what to say when he saw Thorne at the bottom of the stairs. As Jake walked past Thorne grabbed his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear._

"_She's out on the porch. Remember, she doesn't care what you say as long as you're there," he whispered before releasing Jake. Jake walked into the front room and met the gazes of his pack mates. He paused at the door and took a deep breath. Trying to gather his thoughts he opened the door and stepped into the cold night. _

End Recap

There she was sitting on the porch steps and staring up at the stars. Jacob remembered what Thorne had said and simply sat down beside her. She didn't speak, she didn't move, she didn't even look at him. Jake felt so peaceful sitting there, like there wasn't a care in the world, like tomorrow morning they wouldn't have to wake up and try and to find a way to protect Ember.

The shield around the reservation was getting weaker by the day. It wouldn't hold for long and the vampires would be back. They would always come back. They would never leave, never sleep, and never falter until they got what they wanted. Jacob couldn't think of a way around it. They had to find the man behind all this and kill him. It was the only way.

But how who they do it? The vampires knew Ember was here… they were probably watching them closely. No one would be able to get close enough to one of them to get any information. But maybe the leech… maybe he could get information, if he could get close enough to one of the main vampires. But he could only here current thoughts…

What about that vampire Ember had stayed with before? Didn't he have a mind reading power too? Jacob remembered Embry talking about him at dinner one night. Embry had said he could read minds and memories but only if he was touching the person. That could work. If his pack and the Cullens could catch one of the adult vampires alive… maybe they could find out who was behind all of this and rip him into tiny pieces.

Jake's planning was put to a halt when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Turning slightly he saw Ember lying there with her head on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Jacob couldn't suppress the smile the gleamed across his face. Carefully as not to wake her, Jacob lifted into his arms and brought her back inside. He was surprised to find everyone had left already through the back door, leaving only Jacob's dad, Sam, Thorne, Aida, Caleb, and Cassandra.

They had been talking but fell silent when he walked in. Jacob glanced at Aida and she smiled. He wondered why Aida was so nice. She reminded him of Bella, always trying to make peace. But Jacob knew Aida was a lot stronger than Bella and that Aida could kill them all if she ever had the mind to. Thorne was easier to understand. He was the over protective brother figure someone like Ember needed. Even though Jacob was still a little on edge about him and Thorne felt the same way, the two both knew that fighting would only make things worse for Ember. Who knows, maybe after so time together they'd grow on each other.

Jacob trotted up the steps and into his room as quietly as possibly, trying desperately not to wake Ember. He managed, somehow, to slip her under the covers of his bed, take off her shoes, and kiss her on the forehead, all without waking her, a pretty big achievement in Jake's book.

When Jacob arrived back down stairs he saw the others sitting there, waiting for him. They obviously knew he had something to say. Jacob took his time sitting down in his dad's lazy boy. He was trying to figure out what he was going to say. He knew his plan sounded crazy… but he had to try something.

"The only way… that Ember is ever going to have some peace is if we hunt down the person behind all the attacks and tear his to shreds…." Jake began.

"I would love to get my hands on whoever is doing this and personally make him understand why he should be afraid of us… so….what's your plan?" asked Cassandra with a evil gleam in her eye. Jake smirked he was getting to like this rebellious little vampire.

"Its going to take all of us… the pack… the Cullens… and the Volturi," Jake said, "but even then it might not be enough."

"There are two to more of us… We can contact them," Caleb said, "but even then it'll be harder then you think."

"What do you mean 'harder than you think ', with the other two here we'd be unstoppable. No one has ever beaten us when we fight together." Throne said.

"I know… its just… I should have told you before… There's someone working with them… someone who knows all about us…" Caleb trailed off.

"What? Who? The only person who knew was… Oh God. No." Cassandra said her eyes widened as realization hit her like a brick wall.

"_HE _IS DEAD!" Thorne snarled, "We watched him die protecting Ember!"

"I don't know what we saw but _he_ didn't die!" Caleb hissed back, "I saw him. I tracked the vampires back to where they made their plans. _He_ was there! _He_ was the one who told Ursula that she could use her power to bend space to stop Cassandra's portals! _He_ brought the Ariel back to life just a few hours ago! _He_ is working _with _them Throne! _He_ betrayed us!"

"_He_… would never betray Ember… it could be something else. What if _he's_ beginning controlled?" Aida whispered with tears in her eyes. Jacob wondered who they were talking about. Who wouldn't betray Ember?

"I don't know Aida… I really don't. But I do know what I saw…" Caleb said shaking his head and rubbing his temples. Sam, Jake's dad, and Jacob were the only ones who didn't know what was going on.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sam, his eyes traveled over the group of super-powered orphans.

"It's a long story… we'll have to start from the beginning. Once you know all the facts we can come up with a plan," Caleb began, "It was ten years ago. There was an orphanage for insane children. But that was just a cover. The real purpose of the orphanage was to find and kidnap children with powers in order to use them as weapons. We were all there. None of us had any hope of escaping. There were a lot of guards and doctors, none of them human and none of them cared if anyone of use died. We were experiments… nothing more… that was until Ember arrived……………

When Ember woke the next morning she found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. The musky smell of werewolves dominated the small room. Discarded clothes lay in piles on the floor and Ember couldn't help but ponder whose room she currently inhabited. She soon got her answer when Jacob opened the door, a piece bacon hanging out of his mouth. Ember couldn't help laughing at the sight.

"Did I wake you?" he asked guilt lacing his voice. Ember felt a pang in her chest when she saw the worry in his eyes. She wondered why she cared so much. Ember smiled and shook her head.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Ember as she walked up and snapped the end off the piece of bacon and popping it in her mouth. She had plenty of 'nice' things to say to Jacob but she was tired and she didn't feel like fighting this morning.

"Eggs and bacon and toast," Jacob said as he followed her out of his room.

"Why was I sleeping in your room… wait did I fall asleep outside?" Ember asked as she paused in the hallway and stared at Jacob with her blue-grey eyes.

"Uh… yah… you fell asleep on my shoulder…" Jake trailed. His heart had sped up to an extremely fast rate. He couldn't believe one person could have such an effect on him and just by just looking at him.

"Sorry… and thanks," Ember said as she walked down the stairs.

"For what?" asked Jacob. Ember paused at the bottom on the steps and looked back at him.

"For sitting… just sitting," She said smiling slightly and disappearing down the hall. Jacob walked down into the kitchen and sat down at his seat. He turned toward the door as the doorbell rang. Caleb stood and walked over to open the door. Ember wasn't paying attention; she assumed it was just one of the guys.

"Hello Psychom," came a male voice from the door.

"CALEB!" Came a happy shout form a female voice.

"Nightmare… Bender…" Caleb said kindly. Ember's head flew up and her eyes light up. She face broke out into a big smile and she dashed to the door.

"Blade! Dawn! It's so great to see you!" Ember sang happily. Jacob wondered if she'd ever be that happy to see him. A teenage boy and a girl walked into the room. The boy had messy light brown hair. His eyes were a vampiric gold. He wore a short sleeved dark green shirt with dark brown pants, a pair of combat boots on his feet and an elbow length fishnet undershirt.

The girl had Sunny gold hair that fell straight to her shoulders with blue eyes. She wore a black corset top with a short black and red plaid skirt. She unlaced black high-tops gave her a skater look while her tiny fishnet stockings and gothic cross necklace and earrings were very… well… Goth.

Ember had tackled both the orphans in bear hugs and was shaking them. Blade, a vampire who father was a crusader in Jerusalem. He had the power to read and project a person worse fear or memory. Dawn was a human who had the power to bend light and life energy, the opposite of Typhoid. The last two orphans. Finally the gang was back together.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Ember asked slightly confused.

"Caleb called us. He said he needed our help in some kind of 'master plan'," Dawn said with a happy little grin.

"What 'master plan'. Caleb? What's going on?" asked Ember looking at everyone in the room. Caleb told everyone to go in the living room, the same place where the group of super orphans and two werewolves had come up with a plan that would hopefully solve everything. But Jacob knew Ember would take so easily to this plan. She would hate the idea of it. But he knew it was the only way for her to be safe. The only way he could really protect her. Jacob would do whatever he had to, to keep his precious Ember safe.

"Ember, we have a plan. Now, you're not going to like it… but it's the only thing we can come up with…" Caleb began.

"They're never gonna stop Ember. We have to end this fight ourselves. Everyone has agreed," Thorne said as he refused to meet Ember's eyes. He knew as well that Ember would be angry with them for doing this… but Jacob had been right. Thorne had thought all night long, this was the only way.

"Who's everyone?" asked Ember cautiously. She didn't like the vibes coming off Thorne and Jacob. What were these people thinking?

"The pack, The Cullens, and The Volturi, we all want to keep you safe. The only way to do that is to find out who's behind this and kill them," Cassandra said smoothly. Out of everyone there she was the best liar. She would never betray to Ember the severity of their plan.

"Alright then, let's find them, we can capture one of the vampires. You said Aro was coming? The he can read their memories an-"Ember started she looked excited.

"No, Ember. There's no '_we'_ only '_us'_, "Blade said in a tone similar to Cassandra's.

"What?" Ember whispered.

"It's too dangerous for you Ember," Jake whispered as he stared down at his now very interesting bare feet.

"What do you mean too dangerous?" Ember whispered back. Jake didn't look. He knew the look that would be awaiting him, betrayal. He had betrayed Ember's trust, right after he got it. It took all of Jacob's will power not to call the plan off now just because she was looking at him like that.

"You need to be somewhere safe. Once the Volturi arrive Demetri, Seth, and Alice are going to take you somewhere safe and then-"Caleb tried to explain.

"No… No! I won't. This is your plan! And you agreed to this Jacob!!... I thought… I thought you were… my friend," Ember scream trailed off into a whisper and tears flowed down her face.

"Ember… I…," Jacob said standing and reaching out toward her. He wanted nothing more then to wipe away her tears and all the pain that came with them.

"NO! Don't you touch me!" She snarled and ran up the stairs.

"Ember! Wait!" Jacob called after her but the only response he got was a slamming door. Thorne stood but Blade grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing man; someone needs to go talk to her!" Thorne snapped at the desert born vampire.

"Yes, someone does. But that someone isn't you… its him…" Blade said calmly and nodded to Jacob. Jacob met the new vampire's eyes for only a moment before turning to walk up the stairs, as he did all the things Caleb had told him last night resurfaced.

"_It was ten years ago. There was an orphanage for insane children. But that was just a cover. The real purpose of the orphanage was to find and kidnap children with powers in order to use them as weapons. We were all there. None of us had any hope of escaping. There were a lot of guards and doctors, none of them human and none of them cared if anyone of use died. We were experiments… nothing more… that was until Ember arrived. As soon as she got here we knew she was different. She resisted the interrogation and the torture. Never once crying out or showing any weakness. The first time we ever found out what her power was, was when we had a battle. You see, the doctors wanted only the best and the strongest so they pitted us against each other in combat. _

_Ember never lost. It didn't take her long to realize that there was a series of vents that reached all our rooms. We were soon passing messages back and forth. Ember was a natural leader, the only problem she had was with her roommate. The facility had only enough rooms if they bunked people together. They were careful to put people who wouldn't get along together and as soon as they learned Ember could kill by taking a person's power the put her in a room with her opposite, a boy who could bring people back to life, Adrian. _

_At first they fought constantly but soon it was obvious that despite how young we were Adrian loved Ember more than anything. We don't really know how he went from hating her very existence to being her savior and protector. Pretty soon a plan came together. Adrian didn't want Ember to have anything to do with us, he was afraid she would be hurt, or worse killed. Ember wouldn't listen to him so Adrian had no choice but to help. He would never leave her. _

_Adrian tried as hard as he could and eventually won. He convinced us that keeping Ember safe was the best idea. She was the most powerful and if any of the vampire guards got a hold of her they could kill us all. But things didn't go as planned. One of the guards who could read minds attack Ember. Adrian told Ember to run but she didn't listen, she tried to fight but she was only seven and wasn't nearly strong enough. Adrian was killed protecting her. Ember lost control of her power and killed all the guards in an instant. She refused to leave Adrian's body. She kept saying over and over that it was all her fault, if she had just listened…_

_More guards were coming and we had no choice but to leave Adrian's body. Blade was already carrying Aida, who he had found in a separate room from everyone else. Cass and I were badly hurt. Dawn was trying to slow the guards and Thorne had to drag Ember away. After we escaped we learned that Thorne's aunt was living in the South. _

_Thorne was part of a pack of werewolves in Alaska. His father was even pack leader. Thorne's father decided that he was to lead the pack not his older brother. Thorne's older brother didn't like that at all. When Thorne refused to kill a little girl who had been turned into a vampire, Thorne's brother had him exiled. That was when the orphanage took him. _

_Thorne's aunt left the pack after that and settled down with a man she imprinted on. His name was Rowan and he was a vampire hunter. He still took us I though and sheltered us. We soon made friends, like our werewolf friend Nox who never knew he was a werewolf until he phased in the middle of town one day, and began to live a normal life._

_Two years ago, however, Ember ran off. The orphanage was still after her and Ember feared more than anything that another person she loved would die protecting her. When we tell her the plan that is what she will feel again. Ember is more afraid of losing us then of losing her life."_

Jacob opened the door to his room and saw Ember leaning against the wall crying.

"Oh, Ember…" he whispered as he walked over to her sobbing form and hugged her as tight as he cold without hurting her.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and began to pounding as hard on his chest as possible, "LET GO OF ME!!" Jacob could feel the bruises forming on his chest already but he refused to let go. Eventually when Ember had released all her rage she quieted. Gripping his shirt for dear life she sobbed even harder into Jacob's chest. Jacob never let go, instead he began to rock gently back and forth.

"Its alright. Everything's going to be okay…" Jake whispered in her ear softly.

"N-No…. its n-not… Jake, you're all g-going t-to leave me. Just like everyone always does," Ember cried softly.

"We aren't going to leave you, ever," Jake tried to convince her, "I will bring them all back to you… I promise."

"How? How can you promise?" she asked shaking her head against his chest.

"Because I would rather die than see you unhappy," Jake whispered so softly Ember barely heard it.

"Don't say that. How can you say that?" Ember cried as new tears formed.

"Because I love you, I will always love you," Jacob whispered.

"How can you love me? You don't even know me," Ember cried her voice cracking on the last two words.

"I don't have to… Ember… I've imprinted on you…" Jake trailed off as he turned to look at the wall. Ember gasped softly. Thorne had told her stories about imprinting but she never could have guessed. All those things she had said to him… Ember only now understood how much they must have hurt.

"Oh, Jake I'm so sorry," Ember whispered looking up at the handsome werewolf, _her_ handsome werewolf.

"It's… fine," Jake whispered refusing to even glance at Ember. He didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes. He should have never told her. Why could he ever think Ember could ever care about him?

"No, Jake its not," Ember said as she lifted her hand to his cheek and turned his face so that he was looking straight at her. Then she did something Jake could never have imagined in his wildest dreams. She kissed him…

Soft and sweet, a quick brush of her lips against his own, but that was all it took for Jacob to kiss her back. Jacob realized at that moment, at the same time Ember did, that he could never live without her. When they broke apart Ember stared up at him through thick lashes, her eyes held a love Jake had never seen in them before.

"You have to stay," Jacob whispered. As Ember started to speak Jake cut her off by kissing her softly again, his hands on either side of his face. He broke the kiss and leaned his warm forehead against hers. "Please, I can't loose you." Jake pleaded. He now understood why Edward protected Bella so fiercely. He understood why Adrian didn't want Ember to have anything to do with the other orphans. He understood those feelings now, and Jacob would never let anything happen to Ember. As long as there was a breath in his body he would protect her, to the very end.

"Alright," Ember whispered back to him and Jake gave her the biggest and warmest smile he could manage. He took her hand in his and led her out the door. Now it all began; the battle to end all of the battles. Jacob just hoped that at the end of it he had the chance to see Ember, one last time.


	14. Author's Note

_**Sorry I haven't updated. My cousin was in town for a baseball tournament so I didn't have time. Also I have summer assignments I have been neglecting to do so I have to do those. And then I'm going to FL next week. I don't know when I'll be able to update since I have a bunch of stuff to do. Ill try really hard to finish my essay today or tomorrow and write a chapter on Friday but I don't think it will happen. Sorry again. I hope you all don't hate me I'll post again as soon as I have time. I just wanted to tell everyone that. Sorry again.  
**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Beginning of The End

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (A Jacob Black Love Story) 14

**I managed to write a chapter before I went to Florida on Saturday so the next chapter won't be out until the week after next week. This is kinda short and I don't really like it but I hope you guys enjoy it. I was kind of rushed. This is around the second to last chapter since the final battle will be in the next chapter, then the epilogue. I might write a sequel but I don't know I had a lot of characters you guys didn't meet so there is a chance I could make up another one, it depends on how many people want me to write a sequel. If I do decide to write one if won't be out for a while since school is starting soon for me. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if its kina choppy and short.**

Recap

"You have to stay," Jacob whispered. As Ember started to speak Jake cut her off by kissing her softly again, his hands on either side of his face. He broke the kiss and leaned his warm forehead against hers. "Please, I can't loose you." Jake pleaded. He now understood why Edward protected Bella so fiercely. He understood why Adrian didn't want Ember to have anything to do with the other orphans. He understood those feelings now, and Jacob would never let anything happen to Ember. As long as there was a breath in his body he would protect her, to the very end.

"Alright," Ember whispered back to him and Jake gave her the biggest and warmest smile he could manage. He took her hand in his and led her out the door. Now it all began; the battle to end all of the battles. Jacob just hoped that at the end of it he had the chance to see Ember, one last time.

End Recap

Jake looked around at the white mansion with suspicion. This was the first time he hd ever been to the Cullen's house. It looked empty, like no one lived there. But what could expect from a family of vampires. Jacob had wanted to see Bella and tell her all about his imprinting on Ember, but she wasn't there. Edward had sent her to Florida along with Charlie, Bella's one condition, so they would be safe, figures. But Jake understood how he felt. He wished more that anything that he could just ship Ember off to some foreign country while they fought, but she had to be here.

It had become obvious over the last forty-eight hours that Blade and Aida had some sort of relationship. Ember told him not to mention it because they were a very private couple. Jacob had also learned that Blade was a very quiet person, choosing to talk only when he thought the conversation was important, which was not very often. Dawn was the opposite; always talking, she and Embry were getting along quite well.

The Volturi had arrived yesterday and were currently discussing things with Sam and Carlisle. It seemed they were willing to help for two reasons. 1) Aro still liked Ember and would rather her be on The Cullens' and the pack's side then with the other vampires and 2) this vampire cult had pissed him off and he wanted to find everyone of them and tear them to shreds for daring to disrespect his authority. Jacob and his pack didn't like The Volturi at all but they needed their help to take down this cult.

Jacob subconsciously wrapped his arms around the girl sitting besides him on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Ember leaned in against him and let out a soft sigh. She was listening closely to Aro and Carlisle's conversation while Jacob went over their plan again and again to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. They all had to be there; Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Leigh, Jared, Aro, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Caleb, Cassandra, Aida, Throne, Blade, and Dawn. Alice, Seth, Cassandra, and Demetri were going to take Ember into the middle of werewolf territory where she'd be the safest. Seth would keep communication between everyone. Jacob was going to help lay a fake trail, just like they did with Bella. Aro, Edward, Sam, Jake, Emmett, Carlisle, Jane, Caleb, and Blade would be waiting for the vampires who followed the trail. Rosalie, Embry, Jared, Leigh, and Marcus would patrol the border and watch out for Ariel trying to break the barrier. The others would ambush anyone who stayed behind. They would then follow the trail and pick off any stragglers and be reinforcements.

Everything was ready; all they needed to do now was lay the trail while some of the others distracted the cult and hide Ember. Jacob looked down at Ember as she leaned against him and sighed. Jacob knew that he might not ever see Ember again and it hurt. He had finally had his loved returned. But what happened if Adrian followed the trail? He could raise the dead. He even carried a bag of bones around with him so he could summon dead souls to fight for him. If he came things would not be good. Caleb had warned him not to tell Ember that Adrian was still alive, it would hurt her too much.

So as the negotiations ended and everyone set out to prepare, Jacob wondered why Adrian would betray Ember. What Aida was right… what if he was being controlled?

As Jacob sat there in the same clearing he had fought an army of newborns in, he recounted the events in his life. He had become a werewolf, fallen in love, fought an army of vampires, runaway, came back, imprinted, fought even more vampires, tried every possible thing to make the girl he loved not hate him, and now here he was getting ready to fight more vampires to protect the girl he had imprinted on.

Jake stared at the group of vampires who had assembled and wished Alice could still see the future even if the werewolves were a part of it. They had no idea if someone in the orphanage's group of vampires could see the future and knew what they were planning. They didn't know how many vampires were waiting in the woods surrounding them. They knew nothing and still everyone was willing to risk their lives, but that was what friends were for.

Jacob felt the others phase and their mind link come online. He knew Edward would be reading their thoughts and communicating with the others, for once Jake didn't care.

_Quil: Jake they've taken the bait. There a bunch of vampires heading your way!_

_Jake: Thanks Quil. How many are left behind?_

_Paul: a couple of adults and about twenty newborns._

_Jake: can you guys handle them?_

_Paul and Quil: Yeah_

_Sam: did you guys see anyone in particular… a human boy with blonde hair._

_Quil: …uh yeah. He's heading your way…why?_

Jake quickly remembered the story of Adrian and he saw Edward turn to him in surprise and start to relay orders to the others in the clearing.

_Quil: Oh…well… that's not good_

_Seth: Yah Think?! How come you didn't tell us before?_

_Sam: I told him not to. We didn't want any of you freaking out_

_Leigh: Wow. You have a lot of confidence in us huh?_

_Jacob: Shut it Leigh._

_Sam: Embry, any problems? _

_Embry: Nope, not so far, but I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up soon_

_Leigh: Why didn't you ask me?_

_Jared: Because no one cares about what you have to say._

Jacob blocked out the rest of the argument and focused on the forest ahead of him. The vampires would be showing up any time now and he wanted to be ready. A sudden gust of wind brought their sent down on them. Jake couldn't believe how many vampires he smelled, at least twenty-five newborns and five adults. This was not going to be a fun fight. Jake knew the others would be right on their tails but he doubted they could hold this group for long.

"Alright everybody, get ready, Remember Aro needs to get close enough to the leader that he can touch him," Edward said smoothly as the vampires got into fighting stances, "They'll probably all attack at the same time, tell the border wolves to be ready for Ariel to show up."

Jake relayed the message just as the first pairs of red eyes appeared in the foliage.

_Embry: They're here! Ariel's trying to take down the shield!_

Jacob ran at the first newborn, attacking like he had learned before and the battle began.

Ember paced back and forth in front of her so called 'guard'. Seth was leaning against a tree in his wolf form completely content since Cassandra was lying against him. Alice was humming softly and Demetri was watching Ember with his all seeing eyes. Ember was constant asking Seth how things were going even though he couldn't answer unless he changed back which would mean he would loose contact with the others and Ember wouldn't let him do that.

"Ember, I'm sure everyone is fine," Demetri said soothingly. He didn't like the idea that he had lost her to a werewolf but he decided not to do anything rash about it. He didn't like the way Ember was pacing; it was like she was trying to come up with some kind of plan to get away from them. The more Demetri thought about it the more likely it seemed that, that was what she was doing.

"I don't care, Seth what's happening now?!" Ember snapped. Seth looked up at her for a moment before knowing on Cassandra's arm.

"I'm guessing he means they're fighting the newborns and vampires," Alice said and Seth nodded.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Embry in a worried voice. Seth just shook his head and laid his muzzle in Cassandra's lap, which she didn't seem to mind. Ember kept right on pacing. She wanted to be there, she wanted to help. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"_We aren't going to leave you, ever," Jake tried to convince her, "I will bring them all back to you… I promise."_

You had better bring them back was all Ember could think. And you better bring yourself back too, while you're at it. It was then that Seth made a whining sound in the back of his throat.

"Seth? What is it?" asked Ember as she froze in mid-step.

Jake and the others weren't having many problems. It seemed like the newborns weren't very tough and the vampires leading them didn't want to fight, like they were waiting. Jake knew who they were waiting for, Adrian. Once he got there they were doomed. He would just bring back all the vampires they had killed and that wouldn't be a pretty sight. Jacob could only hope that burning the bodies as soon as they killed them would stop him from using his power.

They others were protecting the border, which had been attacked by Ariel and around five other vampires, no newborns. They were doing well but the vampires all had a power, which was causing problems. Seth had told him that Ember wasn't at all happy about being left behind but she was dealing.

It was then that Adrian arrived. He stepped out of the forest and simply stared at them all. He had honey blond hair. He had on a black short sleeve zip up shirt with a loosed turtleneck collar with white trim and a white inside. He had black pants with white legs that started at jus above his knees. His short sleeved jacket was white on the outside and red on the inside with black trim and a black and white checkered pattern on the top of the sleeves and across the chest. His outfit was completed with a checkered wrist band and one white and one black ring on his right hand.

He glanced at the bodies lying on the field and raised his hand. Glowing orbs flew from his hand and into the torn apart bodies and they began to reform. This was not good at all. Jake just hoped Ember was safe.


	16. Chapter 15: The End of It All

Once in a Blue Moon… There's Someone like You (A Jacob Black Love Story) 15

**This is the last chapter of the story. Sorry I haven't written in a while, school started and I've been swamped. I tought about writing as sequel but I haven't really been into it. I am planing on writing a Seth love story that is post-breaking dawn. The preview/summary is at the end of this chapter. Please read it and tell me what you guys think. **

Recap

_It was then that Adrian arrived. He stepped out of the forest and simply stared at them all. He had honey blond hair. He had on a black short sleeve zip up shirt with a loosed turtleneck collar with white trim and a white inside. He had black pants with white legs that started at jus above his knees. His short sleeved jacket was white on the outside and red on the inside with black trim and a black and white checkered pattern on the top of the sleeves and across the chest. His outfit was completed with a checkered wrist band and one white and one black ring on his right hand._

_He glanced at the bodies lying on the field and raised his hand. Glowing orbs flew from his hand and into the torn apart bodies and they began to reform. This was not good at all. Jake just hoped Ember was safe._

End Recap

Ember's POV

Ember had frozen in mid-step. She was staring at Seth is disbelief. She had just her mind power to read whatever it was Seth was worried about. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Adrian, she couldn't even comprehend. How was he alive? She had seen him die. Why was he working for the Orphanage? Ember didn't understand. She had seen Adrian die, there, at the orphanage. This was all impossible… she had to get there… now.

"Ember… what is it…" Demetri asked. But Cassandra was already on her feet. She knew what Ember had seen. It was the only explanation for the look of pure horror on her face. That and Cass had only seen this look once.

"Get back!" She shouted as she pulled Seth and Demetri back just in time. Alice wasn't so lucky. Black aura spun out around Ember's body in black flames as she fell the ground with a scream and began sobbing. How could he do this to her? HOW?

Cass watched in horror as Ember lost control, something she hadn't done since she saw Adrian 'die'. Alice, who was in the line of fire was hit head on by the flames.

"Alice!" Cassandra shouted to her, but it was too late. The black flames swirled around Alice's body. Her eyes went wide and Cassandra realized the aura wasn't killing her it was using her. Her power. Ember needed to know, so her powers showed her through Alice. Suddenly everything stopped. Ember fell to the ground shaking and Alice grabbed her head in pain. Cass ran over to Alice while Demetri helped Ember to her feet.

"What did you see Alice?" Cass asked swiftly.

"I-I Saw t-the w-wolves… I saw them. Adrian killed Jacob…" Alice stuttered as she looked at Ember with the most pain stricken face Cass had ever seen. Ember let out a sob and fell into Demetri's arms.

"He promised…"She whispered hoarsely.

"Its not to late. Alice's visions aren't certain. We can still save him," Demetri said sternly, "Let's go."

Seth, who had just changed back into his human form was about to phase when Alice shoke her head.

"Don't if they find out he dies for sure…" She mumbled.

"What else Alice? What else can you see?" Ember asked worriedly.

"Nothing, your power's gone. I can't see anymore," She mumbled.

"Looks like we'll have to make our own future, "Cassandra said and a black portal began to form.

JAKE'S POV

Jacob watched Adrian carefully; hate beginning to swell throughout him.

_Sam: Jake go, he's yours. We'll handle the others. Remember; burn as soon as you tear. We can't risk even one coming back._

_All: right_

_Sam: Embry we need you guys here, hurry and finish the people by the shield. _

_Embry: Okay we're going as fast as we can. Give use 15 minutes_

_Sam: We don't' have 15 minutes. Jake we need you to take out Adrian. _

_Jake: Don't worry. I plan on it. _

Jake tuned out the rest of the conversation and began to stalk around to Adrian. Just as Sam promised he met no resistance along the way. He was within 30 feet when Adrian finally noticed him. Adrian stared at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"So you're the one who imprinted on Ember," He said in a monotone voice, "You know she doesn't love you. She doesn't love anyone." Jake let out a snarl and phased back into his human form.

"You're wrong. She loves me and she loves you," Jake snapped and phased, lunging at the boy. Adrian pulled out a leg bone from the bag on the shoulder, almost instantly and skeleton formed and met Jake mid-flight and plowed him into the ground. Jake snarled and crushed the skeleton into dust between his jaws.

"Ember doesn't love me… she left me to die," Adrian said coldly and three more skeleton soldiers formed at his sides. Jake, enraged phased back again.

"She though you we DEAD! The others dragged her away before she could do anything!" Jake shouted. Adrian frowned.

"Lies!" He shouted and sent his skeletons after Jake, who phased into a wolf just in time. Jacob rolled and ducked and suffered deep gashes from the skeletons' swords before he finally crushed them all. Jake stood, huffing and puffing and once again phased back into a human.

"If she doesn't love you, then why does she cry every night she dreams of the day she last saw you? Why does she go quiet whenever anyone mentions the orphanage, because it reminds you of her? If she doesn't love you, then why were you the only reason she wouldn't be with me?" Jake growled. Adrian eyes widened and confusion wiped across his face.

"That can't be true… I remember…." Adrian whispered and the fighting around them seemed to slow.

Flashback

_Adrian felt the bullets enter his chest as the gaurds in front of him fired to kill. He heard Cassandra snarl and melt the men in her portals, but it was too late. Adrian didn't care about himself, his eyes searched for her, his Ember. Was she hurt? But there she stood, unharmed. She was safe. He felt Thorne kneel down beside him and check his pulse. _

"_He's alive!" Thorne shouted and attempted to pick him up. _

"_Leave him… he'll just slow us down," came a cold voice. Cassandra? No... it was Ember. Adrian stared in horror at her cold and emotionless face and she turned her back and headed down the hall… without him. _

_End Flashback_

"Adrian. Do you really believe that? Do you really believe Ember could do that to you? Think about her, remember here. Wasn't she the one who refused to kill in the arena? Wasn't she the one was tried to help everyone escape, even if it meant she would die? Why would she leave you? Her friend… her love… and her protector. When she wasn't even willing to people she hadn't met?" Jake asked. He knew for sure know. Whoever had brought Adrian back had erased his memories and replaced them with false ones. He couldn't kill him now, Ember would never forgive him. Jake would never forgive himself.

"Adrian! He's lying to you! You know the truth. He's in league with Ember! He's trying to trick you and kill you!" Typhoid shouted from across the field and that was all it took. Adrian's eyes grew dark and picked up one of the swords that had fallen to the ground. Jake saw the skeletons running at him, Adrian right behind them. Jake stood completely still, not bothering to phase. He wouldn't fight him, it was wrong. Jake felt the sharp swords slicing into his skin, causing wounds even a werewolf couldn't bounce back from. Pain shot through his body and Jake choked back his scream. His eyes went red but not before he saw Adrian shove a sword into his heart. Jake heard the ear piercing scream that flew across the field and he saw Adrian's eyes go wide with horror, he remembered. Good, perhaps that meant Ember could be happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

ADRAIN'S POV

Adrian ran his sword through Jake's body, pouring his hate and pain into the attack but his world froze when a scream came to his ears.

"Adrian!!" He heard Ember scream as she appeared with Cassandra and two others at her side. Adrian froze and memories flew back into his mind.

_Flashback _

"_Adrian!!" he heard Ember scream as the bullets flew into his body. He saw Thorne pull Ember back and Cassandra killed the gaurds who had shot him. Caleb kneeled by his side and tried to lift him._

"_N-no… go. I'll o-only s-slow you down…" Adrian whispered and Caleb nodded. They all knew he wouldn't surivive the wounds, he was only human. And Adrian didn't want to live as a vampire. Thorne pulled Ember away as she thrashed and scream. Adrian lifted his hand in a soft goodbye. _

_As the darkness overwhelmed him Adrian saw into the darkness and the future was revealed to him. He saw Ember meet the werewolves of Forks and he saw the Wolf Jake imprint on her. He also saw the _

_orphanage come and try to kill her. Adrian took his love for Ember and he poured it all into the small reservation of the werewolf tribe. It began to twist and formed a shield. Adrian smiled, even in death he would give up all his light and descend to the depths of hell if it meant protecting Ember. _

_It felt like eternity in the dark until a red light appeared. A dark demon, the leader of the orphanage offered him the red light to lift the darkness Adrian had come to loath and in his need for light, any light, Adrian accepted. The leader had one condition; he had to bring Ember to him. Adrian tried to remember her, but his love and light was gone, used to protect the very person he would try to capture. The leader fed him lies about how Ember left him. And Adrian believed, he didn't know any better._

_End Flashback_

But Adrian knew now. He watched in horror and the man he had tried to protect along with Ember fell by his own hand. Ember ran the Jake and knelt beside him, his head cradled in her lap. She cried softly.

"How could you…" she whispered.

"Ember… I…" Adrian tried to explain but the eyes that looked up at him were filled with so much hate that he stopped. He decided then that he would do everything in his power to keep Ember out of the hands of the orphanage, and the contract broke. Adrian broke the only condition that held his sould in his body. The darkness began to form around Adrian eyes. Ember sated at him with wide eyes and blood began to seep through old bullet wounds that had reopened.

"Ember… you can save him… take it… take my power…" Adrian managed to whisper as he stumbled from blood loss.

"Adrian… no… I won-"Ember started.

"You must!" Adrian growled as he grabbed Ember's hand lifted her to her feet, "Do it now!"

"Adrian…" Ember whispered.

"Ember… now,' Adrian whispered. Ember merely nodded and leaned in. He lips touched his, softly, gently, for the last time. He felt his life energy slipping into Ember and he smiled. His life left and he fell to the ground.

"I love you," was the last thing he uttered before he fell. But this time there was no darkness waiting for him, only light, a bright light that filled Adrian to the brim. He could see her now, and watched over her for the rest of her life. His Ember. His Love.

EMBER'S POV

She felt the last of Adrian life slip away as she drew the power of life away from him. Embers sobs leaped through the field as her power lashed out, killing everyone responsible for the death of Adrian, all her enemies. The wolves, and orphans, and Cullens, and The Volturi watched as their enemies turned to dust and Ember collapsed at Jake's side. She bent down and kissed his softly, pouring all of Adrian's power into.

"Please live. Please…" Ember whispered softly. There was no movement and Ember whimpered softly. "You… promised." Ember let out and sob and collapsed on Jakes chest.

"And I always keep my promises…" Came a soft voice. Embers head flew up and she stared in elation at Jake's soft eyes, that stared at her with the most loving looks of all time.

"Jake…" She whispered and tackled him a hug.

"Calm down now… not all my wounds have healed yet," Jake mumbled and sat up.

"Jake! Man! We thought you were a goner!" Quil shouted as he ran over, now in his human form.

"Yah me too," Jake mumbled and scratched the back of his head. Everyone came over, some yelling at him for being stupid others congratulating him. Ember was with the first group. She sat up and slapped Jake as hard as she could… which was pretty hard.

"I swear to whatever gods there are, if you ever do that to me again. I WILL KILL YOU!" Ember snarled him. Everyone laughed and smiled. Aro showed up moments later dragging Typhoid along with him.

"This one has given me some interesting information. Myself and The Volturi will be sure to take care of this so called 'orphanage' so you have nothing to worry about," Aro said with a chipper voice.

Jake smiled at Ember.

"Its finally over," Jake said happily.

"This is only the first chapter Jake. There are many more to go," Caleb said lightly and Jake agreed. He couldn't wait to start the next chapters with Ember at his side.

"So can we go eat?" Seth asked. Leah smacked him over the back of the head and everyone laughed. Yah… things were going to be just fine.

**END**

IMPORTANT READ!!

**This is the summary for my next story. Please read a mintue to read it and tell me what you think.**

Summary:

What is Demetri got married, to a interesting girl named Melanie. What if she had a very interesting power. One that made even Aro fear her. What is she had twins who each inherited their mothers power and combined it with a power of their own. What if there was one boy, Helios, and a girl, Selene. And what if Seth imprinted on Selene. Would an alliance form between the volturi and werewolves or will there be war. And what is this about Selene, Helious, and their mother, Melanie being a different species? and will Helios find love? SethXoc ocXsurprise and ocXoc post-breaking dawn.

I plan on writing this story and then the story of how Melanie and Demetri met, next. Since I had fun making that story up. Tell me what you think. I will take a while before I write any because of school and volleyball and homework. So give me a few weeks to figure the whole story and write the first chapter. So tell me if you liked the end of this story and tell me what you think about my next story idea. I love to read reviews. So thanks.

I hope you had fun readin my story.

HAPPY TWILIGHTING


End file.
